Draconian Heart (Traducción)
by Hanya Jiwaku
Summary: Hermione sabía que el final amargo se acercaba, pero aún la tomó por sorpresa ya que su cabaña se estaba desmoronando por la fuerza del asalto de los Mortífagos. Realmente no quedaba ninguna esperanza, pero sin embargo lucharía. El lado oscuro había ganado y no quedaba lugar en el mundo para los que quedaban de su lado, así que así es como termina. MUY DARK—Contenido no consensual
1. Capitulo 1

Esta historia pertenece a la maravillosa **CAMNZ** , y me ha dado la autorización de traducirla.

 **Capítulo 1**

Hermione trató desesperadamente de poner las protecciones a la puerta de la cabaña en la que había estado viviendo durante los últimos quince días. Ellos habían sido encontrados. No podía verlos, pero sabía que estaban allí. El cuerpo de George yacía afuera, golpeado por una maldición asesina cuando no lo esperaban. De alguna manera sus protecciones perimetrales habían sido violadas sin ninguna alarma.

Ahora solo quedaban ella y Dean en la cabaña y estaban haciendo todo lo posible para fortalecer sus defensas, pero ella sospechaba que era inútil. Habían traído a un gran número de mortífagos, ansiosos por que la última resistencia desapareciera. Solo quedaban ellos dos ahora, todos los demás estaban muertos.

—Han puesto un encanto anti-aparición—. Dijo Dean. —Vamos a tener que pelear—.

—Solo somos dos Dean, duraríamos algunos minutos si tenemos suerte— dijo Hermione.

—Creo que esto podría ser, Mione. El final de la línea—. Él dijo y agarró su mano. —Lucharemos hasta el final, siempre dijimos que lo haríamos. Creo que es hora de cumplir—.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y lo atrajo en un abrazo, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cintura y enterrando la cabeza en su cuello. Era el momento, ella siempre supo que llegaría. Ella deseaba haber tenido mas tiempo con él, había sido su amante por cuatro meses. Una unión de la desesperación e implacables noches frías. Ella había cuidado de él, a pesar de no estar segura si alguna vez fueran una pareja si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que eran prácticamente los únicos que quedaban en esta terrible guerra que estaban perdiendo.

Ahora George estaba muerto, muerto para unirse al resto de su familia donde quiera que hubieran ido.

—Prométeme Mione, si ves una escapatoria, tómala y corre, y no mires atrás. Prométemelo—.

—Lo prometo, tú también—.

—Voy a matar a tantos bastardos como sea posible—. Él dijo y sonrió. Los maleficios estaban golpeando la estructura de piedra de la cabaña y comenzaba a derrumbarse.

Él la besó y se levantó. —Es hora. Hagámoslo—.

Ambos corrieron fuera de la cabaña arrojando maleficios a medida que avanzaban. No estaban muy superados en número, pero debe haber al menos cuatro de ellos. No todos se revelaron, pero de las diferentes direcciones de donde venían los hechizos, contó al menos cuatro. Hermione logró llegar a un árbol. Un hechizo golpeó su brazo y le dolía como cualquier cosa, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para el dolor. Ella tomó un segundo para examinar la herida. No fue fatal, su piel estaba chamuscada y negra.

Bastante liviano para un Mortífago.

Momentos después, comenzó a lanzar maleficios otra vez, dejando la seguridad del árbol y liberando su brazo. Escuchó a Dean gritar.

—¡Ahora Mione!— grito Dean.

Hermione se alejó del ruido. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, dejando que el pánico se apoderara de ella, alejando los pensamientos de dejar a Dean atrás. La supervivencia era lo único en lo que podía concentrarse, tenía que ser así o de otro modo ella se derrumbaría. No podía pensar en dejar que mataran a Dean si él no estaba muerto, no había posibilidad de salvarlo e intentarlo solo sería una condena.

Las ramas le desgarraron la cara y la camisa. Ella se precipitó a través del bosque tan rápido como sus piernas podían llevarla. Sus piernas se esforzaban con excesivo esfuerzo y sus pulmones gritaban por oxígeno. Oyó gritos detrás de ella y pudo escuchar que alguien la estaba persiguiendo, lo que solo la hizo correr más rápido. Se sorprendió de que pudiera oír algo ya que su propia respiración era bastante fuerte.

Ella siguió corriendo, saltando ramas caídas y esquivando los troncos de los árboles. Podía oír los pesados pasos detrás de ella y le estaban ganando. Trato de empujarse asi misma, pero ya no tenía fuerza para aumentar su velocidad. Sintió un hechizo golpeándola en su espalda, haciendo que cayera y soltará su varita.

Cayó sobre unos arbustos e intentó levantarse, pero su pierna ya no soportaba su peso. Algo se estrelló contra ella haciéndola caer otra vez. Ella tuvo que parpadear cuando el nublado sol de invierno brilló en sus ojos. No era brillante de ninguna manera, pero tirada en el suelo mirando hacia arriba era difícil para sus ojos acostumbrados a una cabaña oscura y sórdida.

Oyó a una persona caminar a su alrededor, pero el dolor también le llegaba por la espalda y la pierna, y tal vez por el ojo. Todavía podía ver, pero le dolía el ojo. El dolor simplemente pareció apoderarse de ella, viniendo de todas partes.

—Te he estado buscando—, dijo una voz vagamente familiar. A ella no le importaba quién era, ni siquiera tenía curiosidad, no importaba, él era uno de ellos. Se volvió para gatear porque tenía que encontrar su varita nuevamente si quería tener alguna posibilidad, pero el dolor en su pierna la hizo gritar.

—Parece que te has roto la pierna, Granger—, dijo con falsa simpatía. —Supongo que ya no estarás corriendo, lo cual es mejor porque es más divertido de esta manera—. Él la agarró por la pierna y tiró de ella, haciéndola gritar de dolor. Él la giró hasta que estuvo de espaldas y luego se arrodilló colocándose a horcajadas sobre ella.

Hermione no había visto a Draco en mucho tiempo, pero su reputación lo precedía. Él era del círculo interno ahora, poderoso, cruel y brutal. Cualquier humanidad que hubiera tenido, había desaparecido ahora. Era el ejecutor de Voldemort y los había estado buscando. Habían logrado escapar por medio del constante movimiento, pero él siempre estaba en su camino.

Él colocó la punta de su varita en su ojo. —Y aquí está, sabía que este día llegaría eventualmente. Era solo cuestión de tiempo, después de todo—.

Hermione trató de concentrarse en su rostro, pero el sol estaba detrás de él, lo que dificultaba su concentración. Ciertamente era mayor, más alto, más grande. La escualidez de un adolescente había desaparecido y su rostro se había ensanchado un poco. Sus ojos todavía tienen el mismo brillo de malicia, y estaba claramente feliz con su trofeo.

—Ahora vamos a divertirnos, ¿de acuerdo?—, le disparó un hechizo a Hermione cerrándole la boca a través de la magia. Él se recostó colocando algo de su peso sobre su estómago, estudiándola. —No necesitamos de esa boca tuya porque, seamos sinceros, no hay nadie por quién rendirse. Ya no hay nadie ahora—. Él la miró por un momento, trazando la punta de su varita sobre su mejilla. —No pensé que fueras a ser la última en pie, pero siempre fuiste demasiado lista para tu propio bien—.

Hermione intentó mascullar un 'vete a la mierda' a través de sus dientes cerrados. No salió, pero el significado todavía era descifrable.

—Muy elocuente—, dijo. —Ya pasó todo, Granger, has perdido y no queda nada más que morir. Y debo decir que me alegro de que el honor haya recaído en mí—.

Ella miró a los ojos fríos por un momento y luego trató de moverse.

—No seas molesta, Granger—, dijo. —Es un rasgo tan molesto—. Él extendió la mano y le apretó la pierna rota, lo que la hizo gritar de dolor a través de su boca cerrada. —Mira, no vas a ir a ninguna parte y realmente, ¿a dónde irías?—

Hermione se calmó por un momento, tenía que pensar. Su poder mental era su fuerza y ella lo necesitaba ahora. Sabía que no era estúpido, no había subido en las filas porque era tonto a diferencia de algunos. Ella se había burlado de algunos de los mortífagos más tontos, porque algunos de ellos eran gordos como una mierda de cerdo francamente. Draco también la estaba mirando, pero ella no podía juzgar que es lo que había en sus ojos, pero podía decir que veía algo de emoción allí.

—Los años no han sido amables contigo—, dijo. Hermione no reaccionó, a ella no le importaba lo que él pensara. Así que había pasado un tiempo desde que ella había estado en la peluquería y el maquillaje era un concepto extraño, lujos que se habían perdido hace un tiempo. —Tan flaca—, dijo tocándole sus brazos. Era cierto, ella era de piel y huesos, habían comido cuando podían.

—No está Potter aquí para salvarte ahora—, dijo en broma. Ella solo lo miró deseando que él siguiera con eso. No tenía dudas de que él iba a matarla. —Mirándote ahora, es realmente un acto de amabilidad—.

Ella murmuró otro –vete a la mierda– y él levantó las cejas.

Hermione sintió que la lluvia caía sobre su rostro y pudo escuchar como caía sobre las hojas y el suelo. Draco levantó la vista y Hermione aprovechó la oportunidad para mirarlo. Todavía se veía muy similar, solo algo mayor. Sabía que él iba a matarla y probablemente sucedería muy pronto, ya que dudaba que él quisiera pasar el rato bajo la lluvia diciéndole lo mierda que se veía por demasiado tiempo.

La agarró por el cuello y Hermione instintivamente fue a retirar sus manos, que eran sorprendentemente cálidas para una criatura tan fría. Sus fuertes dedos eran como un tornillo y no podía moverlos. Todos habían escuchado historias acerca de en lo que se había convertido. Voldemort lo había transformado en el soldado perfecto, en el perfecto mortífago, fuerte y cruel. Tal vez solo había ampliado los rasgos que siempre estaban allí, pero ahora él asesinaba sin emociones y ella estaba bastante segura de qué le afectaba muy poco en su conciencia.

Draco movió su varita y Hermione sintió que la jalaban, la estaba llevando a alguna parte. Sintió las náuseas que acompañaban a la aparición inesperada y también tiró de cada parte dolorosa de su cuerpo, estirándola, luego los devolvió a ambos a la misma posición con la mano firmemente en su garganta cortando gran parte de su aire.

Los pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza, algo que escuchó sobre los atacantes llevándose a la gente a un segundo lugar donde el asesinato usualmente ocurría. Estaban en la segunda ubicación. Miró a su alrededor y notó que estaban en una cueva en alguna parte. Por los sonidos que venían de la entrada dedujo que todavía estaban en el bosque y allí era donde iba a matarla. No tenía varita y no podía caminar, no había esperanza. Ella estaba contenta de que fuera alguien que conocía, en lugar de una figura sin nombre ni rostro.

N/A: Entonces, nueva historia, nuevo Draco. Draco es muy oscuro y realmente no tiene muchas cualidades redentoras, si quieres historias livianas y blandas, está no es la adecuada para ti. Usted ha sido advertido. No poseo nada.

N/T: No apta para sensibles. Bueno es mi primer traducción, y espero les guste, es una buena historia, pero bastante oscura, lean bajo su propio riesgo. Un besazo.


	2. Capítulo 2

La historia pertenece a **camnz** , los personajes a J. K. Rowling

 **Capitulo 2**

Hermione miró hacia atrás y Draco se había alejado. Lo encontró más lejos solo allí parado. Vestía todo negro como siempre lo había hecho. Sus túnicas eran más funcionales ahora, hechas para correr, pelear y todo lo demás que hacía.

El dolor en su pierna era intenso, estaba acostada en una posición incómoda. Intentó reajustar su pierna cuando escucho unos pasos que se le acercaban. Él se agachó junto a ella, con su varita firmemente en su mano. Sus pantalones eran grises, y llevaba botas negras debajo de su túnica.

—Mírate, toda cubierta de inmundicia—. Ella solo lo miró. Realmente debía verse horrible había corrido por el bosque, había sido arrastrada por el barro y probablemente también estaba llena de sangre. Por otro lado él parecía limpio a pesar de que también había participado en la mayoría de esas acciones. Ella se estremeció ante la injusticia de eso.

Colocó su varita en su garganta y ella se congeló, buscaba sus ojos, pero ella no quería hacer contacto visual con él. Fuera lo que fuera que estuviera allí, no quería verlo. Comenzó a extender su mano hacia ella, pero Hermione la apartó antes de que la tocará.

—¿Vas a pelear conmigo, Granger?— Le pregunto mirándola con diversión. De nuevo se acercó y ella le dio una bofetada. La agarró con fuerza por el cabello en la parte posterior de la cabeza y la acercó a su cara.

—No te rindes ¿verdad? ¿No entiendes que se acabó?— Su agarre era apretado haciendo que sus ojos se humedecieran. Ahora, así de cerca, podía verlo en sus ojos, estaba pensando en matarla. Varias expresiones pasaron por su rostro, pero ninguna que ella pudiera distinguir.

—¿Qué? ¿El gato te comió la lengua?— Le pregunto al tiempo que le daba una bofetada, ella solo pudo mirarlo con todo el odio que sentía por él. Obviamente, él había tomado la decisión de que no había terminado con ella.

—Tal vez si me suplicas, te mostraré misericordia—. Hizo un movimiento con su varita y ella sintió como el hechizo se levantaba de su boca, liberando la tensión en sus apretadas mandíbulas.

—Solo acaba con esto, Malfoy—, graznó. Él soltó su cabeza y dio un paso atrás.

—¿Y renunciar a toda la diversión?— La miró de arriba abajo. Ella levantó sus brazos a su alrededor, abrazándose, sin querer saber qué iba a hacer. La idea de que la fuera a violar entró en su mente, haciéndola tragar.

Se puso en ahorcadas sobre ella otra vez.

Ella apartó su rostro.

—Oh, ¿no me digas que tienes la impresión de que te tocaría?— Dijo con sombría diversión. —Como si me rebajara a tocarte. ¿Eres realmente tan estúpida como para pensar que tu repugnante piel me tentaría alguna vez? Me disgustas—. Se dio cuenta de que él realmente lo creía, todas las cosas que había estado vomitando a lo largo de los años. Ella nunca lo había creído hasta ahora. Realmente la consideraba fundamentalmente menos que él. Inclinó su cabeza, observándola, mientras ella lo miraba sospechosamente.

La empujó, y sintió como su mejilla se ensuciaba se tierra.

Entonces le lanzó un crucio. Sintió que el dolor la atravesaba, sentía como si mil dagas le desgarrarán el cuerpo y se movió inútilmente para tratar de escapar del dolor inevitable. No sabía cuánto tiempo pasó, lo sintió como una eternidad, pero finalmente la negrura la reclamó y finalmente se dejó llevar.

Despertó algún tiempo después. La cueva estaba vacía y no veía a Draco por ninguna parte.

—Jodete—, dijo y se hizo eco a través de las paredes. Todo su cuerpo estaba rígido por el frío. Trató de sentarse, pero su pierna le provocó agonía. Grito de nuevo por el dolor.

Tenía que escapar, encontrar su varita mágica. Pero entonces, ¿a dónde iría? Todos se habían ido ahora y no quedaba nada por lo que luchar. Debería haberla matado. Quizás es por eso que la dejó viva, tal vez para existir con su propia miseria, sedienta de muerte dejándola aquí en el bosque. No tenía idea de dónde estaba esta cueva, o dónde estaba su varita, sin embargo, ella tenía que escapar.

Tenía la boca seca por la sed, y descubrió que si yacía completamente inmóvil, el dolor disminuía un poco. Oyó el ruido de la lluvia en los árboles del bosque. Tenía que salir, necesitaba llegar a esa agua de lluvia, aliviaría parte de la debilidad de su cuerpo.

Se dio vuelta y sintió la agonía de su cuerpo. No lo podía evitar, ella solo tendría que soportarlo. Se arrastró sintiendo cada guijarro debajo de su pierna rota. No estaba segura de poder retener su conciencia, pero no tenía nada que perder. El dolor era solo su compañero constante ahora mientras arrastraba lentamente su cuerpo fuera de la cueva.

Cuando llegó a la entrada, se estaba oscureciendo. Ella luchó por darse la vuelta, pero finalmente lo logró, acostada allí, dejando que la lluvia cayera lentamente en su boca. Ella se durmió.

Estaba oscuro cuando despertó, su pierna se había convertido en un dolor constante. Trató de moverlo y el dolor se intensificó. Todavía llovía mientras giraba y se arrastraba más lejos de la cueva. Tenía que seguir adelante, soportar el dolor, dejarlo crecer y luego acomodarse con cada movimiento. Siguió avanzando poco a poco hacia adelante, solo tenía que seguir. ¿Qué elección tenía? Podría permanecer en la cueva y morir, o podría intentarlo. No tenía nada que perder de ninguna manera. Estaba empapada y tal vez solo moriría de sobreesfuerzo.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, su conciencia iba y venía en momentos. —Aw, Granger, tu esfuerzo es envidiable, avanzaste nueve metros—, dijo Draco detrás de ella. Ella se sorprendió al escuchar su voz y trató de moverse más rápido, pero tuvo que reconocer que estaba haciendo todo el progreso a paso de una pequeña tortuga. No había forma de escapar de él, así que se dio vuelta y miró hacia atrás. —Ahora, reanudemos, ¿de acuerdo?— dijo con una ceja levantada.

La levantó y la agarró de la muñeca, tirando de ella hacia arriba y cargándola sobre su hombro. La levantó fácilmente y avanzó hasta la cueva. Estaba demasiado cansada para luchar, había deshecho el progreso que le había llevado toda la noche, en cuestión de segundos. Sintió la calidez de su cuerpo que solo le indicó lo fría que estaba.

La acostó en el suelo, más o menos en el mismo lugar que había estado antes.

—¿Puedes terminar con esto?— Le preguntó Hermione. No iba a suplicarle, sospechaba que eso era lo que él quería. Quería algo; obviamente no la quería follar, pero quería algo.

—¿Tienes prisa, Granger?—

—Ya sabes, lugares a donde ir, gente que ver—.

—Siempre tan insolente. No te preocupes, pronto te reunirás con tus adorados seres queridos—.

—Al menos mañana al despertar no tendré que verte—.

Él ladeó la cabeza. —Tal vez lo hagas. Me encanta complacerte—.

—Jodete, Malfoy—.

—Tan grosera, como una muggle, pero eso es lo que eres, ¿verdad?—.

—Es por eso que me mantienes aquí, así que solo podemos repetir esas viejas conversaciones. Sé cuál es tu punto de vista, Malfoy, has hecho grandes esfuerzos para que se conozcan—.

—Mira, ese siempre ha sido tu problema, Granger, nunca sabes cuándo deberías callarte y mostrar respeto a tus superiores—.

Ella solo suspiró, era demasiado tarde y demasiada repetición para molestarse en enfadarse por eso.

—Lo que sea Malfoy—, dijo ella.

Él se agachó a su lado. Ella no reaccionó esta vez, ni se molestó en tratar de alejarse de él. Puso su mano sobre su pierna y presionó, no pudo contener el grito de agonía.

—¿Quieres que te arregle la pierna, Granger?— Le preguntó con falsa dulzura

Hermione se negó a mirarlo.

—Dime, por favor, Malfoy, arregla mi pierna, dijo y ella sabía que estaba sonriendo. —No, en realidad, di, por favor, Maestro, arregla mi pierna—.

—Vete a la mierda—.

Él tiró de su pelo otra vez, inclinando su cabeza hacia él. Podía sentir su aliento en un lado de su rostro. Sus ojos estudiaban su rostro y se sintió incomoda con la intimidad de su cercanía.

—Si te arreglo la pierna, Granger, tienes la oportunidad de pelear conmigo. ¿No es eso lo que quieres? Incluso podrías tener una posibilidad infinitesimal de escapar—.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres, Malfoy, quieres que pelee contigo?—

Él se rió entre dientes, —Podrías intentarlo—.

Ella apretó los labios en señal de protesta.

—No es divertido, ¿verdad? Simplemente es tedioso—. Él movió su muñeca y ella sintió que su hueso se unía. Lo hizo con magia no verbal, no pudo evitar sentirse impresionada. Era un mago mucho más poderoso que el que había conocido en la escuela. Había sido entrenado, probablemente por el mismo Voldemort. El dolor en su pierna se desvaneció lentamente. Sobre su cadáver le agradecería.

Él se apartó de ella y ella se quedó sentada donde estaba. Se movió hacia la pared de la cueva y sin prisa se quitó la capa, la dobló prolijamente y la colocó sobre un afloramiento rocoso en la pared.

No tenía idea de lo que él quería cuando comenzó a girar a su alrededor. No era sexo, o su muerte, al menos todavía no. Se levantó desde su posición y se paró del otro lado del muro.


	3. Capítulo 3 (08-11 21:52:33)

La historia pertenece a **camnz** y los personajes a Rowling.

 **Capítulo 3**

—¿Qué quieres Malfoy?—

—Quiero ver qué tan buena eres—, dijo cuando se dio la vuelta, lanzándole su varita hacia. —Vamos, Granger, me pasas y tendrás tu libertad—.

Sabía que estaba jugando con su cabeza, y sabía que él era bueno. Aún así, tenía razón, tenía al menos una posibilidad. Le disparó un hechizo, que él desvió expertamente.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto Malfoy? ¿Estás tan descontento con tu vida que tienes que tentar al destino involucrándote innecesariamente?—.

Le disparó un hechizo, que la hizo retroceder por el poder del impacto, él realmente era fuerte.

—Ahora, desde tu perspectiva, habría pensado que esto era muy necesario—.

Le lanzó un hechizo que la hizo retroceder, y otro que le cortó la pierna, haciéndola gritar de dolor; cerró fuertemente su mandíbula para evitar que saliera otro grito.

—Oh, eso debe haber dolido— le dijo al tiempo que su típica sonrisa ladeada se extendía por sus labios.

—En serio, hay algo mal contigo—, le espeto.

Le disparó un hechizo que hizo que se golpeará con la pared, ocasionando que se golpeará la cabeza. Estaba aturdida pero logró bloquearlo un poco. La golpeó una y otra vez, implacablemente, y ella apenas se defendía.

Es increíble que seas la última sobreviviente; no eres tan buena—.

Ella le disparó un hechizo que había perfeccionado hace un tiempo. Desvió la mayor parte, pero le cortó la mejilla. Alzó la mano y probó la herida, observando su sangre. Ella le lanzó una mirada penetrante.

Él la golpeó con un cruciatus que no pudo bloquear. Cayó de rodillas por dolor y él no se desanimó. Se sentía como una eternidad de dolor insoportable. Perdió la noción de sí misma e incluso quién era ella en las implacables oleadas de dolor que la golpeaban. Podía oír gritos, pero no los conectaba como los suyos.

Finalmente se detuvo. Trató de levantar su varita, pero estaba agotada.

Inútil como pensaba—, lo escuchó decir.

Él avanzó y se arrodilló. La punta de su varita presionó la suave piel debajo de su mandíbula. Solo podía mirarlo, incapaz de adivinar lo que estaba pensando. Sus ojos grises no mostraban ningún sentimiento, solo fría consideración. Pero él estaba pensando algo y ella no sabía qué. ¿Por qué no la estaba matando ya? Sintió la punta presionar dolorosamente en su piel. Sabía que él había terminado con ella y esperaba que su fin estuviera aquí pronto. Pero el momento continuó y ella pudo ver los músculos de su mandíbula funcionando.

Después de un período indeterminado, la agarró bruscamente por el cuello y los apareció. Llegaron a un lugar igualmente gris, pero mucho más frío.

—Bienvenida a Banchory, Granger. Te encantará—. Él la obligó a caminar bruscamente por el fuerte agarre que tenía sobre su cabello y en la parte posterior de su cuello. Él no dijo nada más, solo mantuvo un ritmo implacable mientras la obligaba a seguir adelante.

—Ah, y entonces no tienes ni idea—, dijo y sacó su varita con una mano, que rompió mientras mantenía la fuerza de su agarre. —Ya no necesitarás eso—.

Pasó un breve momento viendo su reacción, antes de arrastrarla nuevamente. Ella se negó a reaccionar, solo lo miró desafiante. Ella quería pelear, pero no tenía ninguna fuerza en este momento. Él resopló mientras caminaban.

Sabía que estaba en el medio del territorio enemigo. Esta era la aldea que Voldemort se había apropiado y el centro de su estructura de poder. Por la información que habían reunido, a Voldemort le gustaba el frío y todos se habían mudado al norte, se habían apoderado de la mayor parte de Escocia, despejando a la población muggle por medio del asesinato o el miedo.

Hubo un gran temor en la Orden del Fénix de que se mudarían al sur, pero no había sucedido y Voldemort parecía estar contento con Escocia por el momento. Aunque todos sabían que solo era cuestión de tiempo.

La afluencia de personas mágicas en Escocia había sido sorprendente y angustiante. Magos y brujas de todo el mundo se habían mudado, queriendo una nación mágica donde no vivieran entre muggles, ocultando lo que eran. Había sido una píldora amarga para Harry y ella darse cuenta de que había una gran porción de personas que daban la bienvenida a Voldemort. Estaba construyendo su utopía y la gente lo apoyaba, comprándola. Aparentemente, la tiranía era un precio que estaban dispuestos a pagar; bueno, los purasangres sí, a nadie a parte de ellos le fue mejor con esta nueva estructura.

La aldea estaba viva y la gente parecía dedicarse a sus asuntos. Las mujeres estaban vestidas de gala como Hermione nunca había visto antes. Llevaban vestidos adornados con metales preciosos y piedras, incluidas trabajos de costura intrincados.

La arrastró junto a una estatua de Voldemort, con una altura de al menos seis metros y su varita en alto, con un aire extremadamente arrogante. Hermione sabía que requería obediencia completa y que adorarlo era un requisito para todos los que vivían allí. Ella estaba asombrada de que la gente aceptara voluntariamente. Seguramente la gente era lo suficientemente estúpida como para no ver a través de las necesidades egoístas de un narcisista furioso y lunático. Pero no lo parecían.

También sabía que él no se había involucrado en la lucha como solía hacerlo, ahora se estaba divirtiendo con la desenfrenada intriga y la política en torno al apoyo a su favor. Draco se había hecho cargo del desagradable asunto de lidiar con el desmoronamiento y la desintegración de la resistencia. Y aparentemente ya no tenía trabajo. Hermione luchó contra el nudo en su garganta. Ella se negó rotundamente a llorar frente a él.

Llegaron a una puerta y Draco la abrió de una patada, llevándola a una habitación con techo bajo y con un hombre sentado detrás de un tosco escritorio de madera.

—Otra para servir— dijo Draco y la empujó bruscamente hacia adelante hasta que perdió el equilibrio. Él la miró por un momento sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, luego giró y se fue sin mirar atrás.

El hombre corpulento detrás del escritorio se levantó y caminó alrededor del escritorio. —¿Qué tenemos aquí, una salvaje?— dijo metiendo su pulgar en su cintura. —¿Muggle o sangre sucia?—

—Soy una bruja—, dijo Hermione desafiante.

—Oh ho, eres espeluznante, ¿no es asi? No será por mucho tiempo. De nada te servirá eso aquí. No eres nada y cuanto antes te des cuenta de eso, mejor. Si pierdes tu utilidad, serás rectificada rápidamente y confia en mí cuando digo que encuentran medios creativos para hacerlo. Buen entretenimiento y todo eso —, dijo desagradablemente. Hermione odiaba al hombre. Era el peor tipo de mago. Feo en mente y cuerpo, y todo lo demás.

—Bueno, entonces—, dijo el hombre horrible. —Vamos a sacarte esa ropa—.

—¿Qué?, no—. Sobre su cadáver, pensó.

—No se permite ropa muggle aquí, sangre sucia. Puedes cambiarte o puedes ir desnuda, realmente no me importa, pero te informaré que hace mucho frío aquí de noche—. Él se burló de ella.

Le lanzó un hechizo que azotó su espalda cuando ella no se movió. Se preguntó si estaba sangrando por eso, así lo sintió. Se detuvo junto a un armario y agarró algo antes de continuar caminando.

—No hay esperanza para ti aquí—, dijo mirando hacia ella. —No hay a dónde ir y nadie te ayudará. Eres la última de la resistencia o eso he oído. No estoy seguro de por qué te trajo aquí, tengo la sensación de que serás más problemática de lo que vales—.

Bajó por unas escaleras hasta el sótano, pero se volvió hacia ella antes de abrir la puerta. —Nunca te irás de aquí y cuanto antes te adaptes a eso, será mejor. No hay a dónde ir y las cosas están como deberían. No olvides eso—.

Abrió la puerta de una gran habitación gris y la agarró del brazo, jalándola hacia adentro, y luego la empujó hacia abajo con una patada.

—Quema esas ropas antes de que regrese, o las azotaré a todas—, rugió antes de cerrar la puerta de un golpe.

A Hermione le dolían las rodillas al aterrizar en el frío suelo de piedra. Miró a su alrededor y había gente mirándola.

—Date prisa, niña—, dijo uno de ellos.

Hermione solo los miró, hasta que uno de ellos dio un paso adelante.

—Tienes que quitarte esa ropa y ponértelo—, dijo señalando hacia el piso donde yacía una pieza de material exactamente igual a un saco. Levantó las cejas sorprendida y miró a la gente, que vestían sacos similares. —Debes hacerlo ahora—. La mujer miró con miedo a la puerta. Todos lo tenían.

Hermione se levantó y comenzó a desvestirse. Se sentía un poco consciente de sí misma, pero por la expresión de miedo en los rostros de estas personas, sabía que tenía que cumplir. Consideró no hacerlo, negándose obstinadamente, pero también sabía que no sería solo ella quien sería castigada por su desafío, toda esta gente lo sería y eso solo lo haría mucho más difícil.

El saco apenas le quedaba, solo llegaba a la mitad del muslo y el material era muy incómodo ya que lastimaba su piel. De hecho, tenía 'grano' escrito en el costado.

—Soy Mary—, dijo la mujer mientras tomaba las ropas fangosas y rotas de Hermione y las arrojaba al fuego.

—Hermione—.

—Este es Stephen—, dijo la mujer señalando a un hombre mayor, —y Samarah—, lo que indica una niña de unos doce años. —También somos sangres sucias—.

Hermione se levantó y se presentó a los demás.

—Servimos—, dijo Mary.

—¿Servir?—

—Busca, lleva, sirve ..., lo que sea que se te pida. Recibimos órdenes de todos, incluso de los elfos—.

Hermione miró alrededor de la habitación, había una gran mesa en el medio y una estufa a un lado. Era algún un tipo de cocina.

—Dormimos aquí—, dijo. —Dormimos cerca de la estufa donde hace calor. Hay un lugar para ti. Solía ser ocupado por otra persona, pero ellos ...— la mujer se quedó callada. —No importa. Tu estado de sangre es importante aquí—.

Hermione sabía mucho. Habían oído cosas sobre Banchory, pero con el tiempo habían perdido el contacto. Sus informantes se habían ido desapareciendo, mientras el régimen hacía todo lo posible para eliminar a todos los partidarios de la resistencia.

Mary regresó a la estufa y estaba preparando frenéticamente la comida, mientras Samarah pulía cubiertos de plata.

—Debemos servir el almuerzo—, dijo Stephen.

—¿Hay más de nosotros?— preguntó Hermione.

—Sí, esparcidos por todo el pueblo. Unos cuantos muggles—.

Hermione miró a su alrededor y suspiró. Esto no era lo que ella había esperado, o el destino que ella había previsto para sí misma. Ella había esperado que muriera en la pelea y no tenía idea de por qué Draco no la había matado. Probablemente quería hacerle esta humillación final, reconoció.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclamer**

: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen son propiedad de **J. K. Rowling**. La historia pertenece a **camnz**.

 **Capítulo 4**

—Arriba, imbéciles perezosos—, gritó el horrible hombre gordo. Un hechizo impacto contra Hermione causándole dolor en el brazo y en un costado. —¿Crees que estamos aquí para atenderte, verdad?— Otro hechizo salió disparado. —Prepárame el desayuno—, dijo señalando con su varita a Mary. Mary asintió y mantuvo la cabeza baja hasta que el hombre resopló y se giró. —Inútil—, murmuró.

Hermione sintió que su ira aumentaba, junto con un impulso poderoso de arrojarle algo, preferiblemente una olla de hierro fundido. No soportaba esto. Draco podría haber tenido razón; ella sufriría más aquí que una muerte rápida. Ella lo odiaba un poco más.

Pasó la mañana amasando pan, una tarea que realmente no le importaba. Le permitió centrarse en sus pensamientos. Hermione se preguntó una vez más si la muerte era mejor que esto; aunque necesitaba tiempo para procesar completamente la situación en la que se encontraba. Reconoció que su situación probablemente no tenía salida, pero aún no estaba lista para abandonar la esperanza, ya que aún no se convencía de lo que estaba viviendo.

—Debes prepararle el baño a la señora Rose—, dijo Mary después de unas horas.

— Esta en la segunda habitación de la izquierda en el tercer piso— le dijo Mary señalando hacia las escaleras.

—¿Ella no puede prepararse su propio baño?—.

—Le gusta que le sirvan—.

Subió las escaleras y llamó a la puerta que le habían indicado.

—¿Debo esperar todo el día?— pregunto una mujer con aspereza. Hermione abrió la puerta a una habitación suntuosamente decorada con adornos chinos sobre las paredes y con alfombras amarillas y verdes. La mujer estaba sentada al lado de su tocador y una niña que Hermione desconocía cepillaba su cabello. —Lo juro, no tienes suficiente materia cerebral para formar un pensamiento coherente—.

Hermione arqueó una ceja, pero evitó mostrarle el gesto a la mujer que reconoció como Rose Parkinson.

—Ya es bastante malo que nos mantengan en estas horribles habitaciones, pero tener que ser atendidos por estos imbéciles, es intolerable—. La chica que le peinaba el cabello no parecía afectada por la diatriba de la mujer.

Hermione decidió que solo seguiría con lo que se requería de ella. Ella no quería pasar un momento más en la compañía de esta mujer. Hermione prefería el entorno gris de la cocina a esto.

Corrió hacia la bañera, esperando hasta que estuvo preparado y la Señora Parkinson entró vistiendo una bata de seda y sosteniendo una copa de champagne.

—Hazte a un lado chica—, dijo con aspereza y dejó caer su bata en el suelo, dejándola completamente desnuda. Hermione reprimió un grito ahogado. Ella no era una mojigata, pero que alguien se desnudara así era extraordinario.

La mujer entró en el baño y le indicó a Hermione que tomara su bebida, se hundió en la bañera y gimió de placer.

—Dame mi copa tonta criatura—.

—Madre— alguien llamo desde afuera del cuarto de baño. Hermione soltó un gruñido cuando Pansy entró al baño. Observó a Hermione dos veces antes de soltar una carcajada. —Oh Merlín, mira lo que el gato arrastro—, dijo Pansy con divertido desdén.

Hermione quería desaparecer. La vergüenza era insoportable.

—¿Conoces a esta chica?—

—Ella es una de las sangresucias con los que desafortunadamente tuvimos que convivir— dijo Pansy, —pero veo que al fin a tomado su lugar, era solo cuestión de tiempo, ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?— demandó.

Hermione no respondió e ignoró la pregunta. Pansy sacó su varita y le lanzó un crucio sin previo aviso. Hermione se desplomó en el suelo con el dolor.

—Obviamente necesitas conocer tu lugar—dijo Pansy con voz ronca. — ¡Ahora! ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?— Gritó Pansy.

—Malfoy me trajo—, respondió Hermione.

Pansy resopló incrédula y luego entrecerró los ojos mientras consideraba. Hermione tuvo la sensación de que Pansy no estaba contenta con la noticia.

—¿Malfoy trajo a la criatura? Qué extraordinario—, dijo la Sra. Parkinson.

La mirada seria de Pansy se convirtió en una sonrisa. —Debe tener planes para ti—, dijo maliciosamente. —A él le gustan los juegos. No me gustaría estar en tus zapatos—.

Pansy llevaba un conjunto de túnica oscura que acentuaba su figura y combinada con su pelo oscuro. Pansy agitó casualmente su mano. —Merlín, huelen mal—. Volvió su atención a su madre. —No sé cómo se puedes estar desnuda alrededor de ellos—.

Hermione no necesito ser desalojada dos veces, ella salió disparada de allí tan rápido como podía. Hermione no había visto a Pansy en años. Ella nunca la había reconocido en el campo de batalla, en esos momentos los purasangres raramente incluían a sus mujeres en tales actividades.

Hermione se apoyó en la pared de la sala de afuera. Ella estaba tratando de conseguir control sobre la situación en la que se encontraba, pero se volvía de mal en peor. Tener que servir a los Parkinson sería pura tortura. Pero tal vez podría ser peor. Pansy era una zorra arrogante que prefería la tortura mental a cualquier cosa física así que tal vez eso era una pequeña misericordia. La verdad sea dicha, ella probablemente preferiría las observaciones y el desdén sarcásticos del pensamiento que teniendo que tratar de otras situaciones.

La suposición de Pansy de que Malfoy la había salvado por algún plan nefasto era un poco inquietante. Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Malfoy tuvo su oportunidad de torturarla y sin duda se había aprovechado. Esperaba que Pansy se equivocara, pero de nuevo, Pansy lo conocía mucho mejor que ella.

Resultó que ella no debía servir a los Parkinson exclusivamente. Mary le dijo que fuera a despertar al maestro Malfoy al día siguiente. Hermione recordó la advertencia de Pansy del día anterior.

—Preferiría no hacerlo—, dijo Hermione viendo como Mary estaba cocinado el desayuno.

—Debes, no puedo hacerlo. Tengo que preparar esta comida o todos sufriremos por ello. Samarah es — María le dirigió una mirada a la chica que se había congelado en su lugar, —incapaz de lidiar con él—.

¿Tenía que lidiar con él? Pensó Hermione. Por supuesto que tenía que ser, ella continuó con sus maldiciones internas. La había torturado para su propia diversión.

—Simplemente no lo hagas enojar—, dijo Mary con advertencia en los ojos.

Hermione suspiró ante la imposible tarea que le encomendaron. Había sido objetivo de la irá de Malfoy toda su vida, no había absolutamente ninguna posibilidad. Su mera existencia le molestaba.

—Tal vez debería cocinar—, dijo Hermione con esperanza.

—Tiene que hacerse correctamente y no sabes cómo—, dijo Mary, su voz se quebró por la tensión. —O ellos ... Por favor, solo cuida al Maestro Malfoy. No es difícil, enciende el fuego, tira de las cortinas y lo despiertas. Mantén la cabeza baja y no lo mires a los ojos. Eso es todo lo que se requiere—. Hermione pudo escuchar la desesperación en la voz de Mary y se sintió mal por causar dolor y angustia a la mujer.

Hermione tomó la dirección hacia su habitación y arrastró sus pies escaleras arriba. Finalmente su completa humillación estaba a punto de suceder. No era realmente algo que podría haber evitado.

Llamó ligeramente a la puerta y giró la perilla. La puerta se abrió a una habitación oscura con una gran cama y un sofá en el otro lado. Era completamente diferente de la habitación de la Sra. Parkinson y Hermione supuso que todos decoraban sus habitaciones como lo deseaban.

Hermione nunca había visto nada del entorno privado de Malfoy antes. Ni siquiera había visto la sala común de Slytherin en Hogwarts. Sus ojos se enfocaron en la forma pálida que yacía en la cama. Su pecho pálido estaba expuesto mientras dormía recostado sobre su espalda. Había alguien junto a él, que Hermione no esperaba. No podía ver a la chica, pero esperaba que no fuera Pansy Parkinson. No estaba seguro porque espera eso, tal vez, porque Pansy se mostraba demasiado entusiasta con ello, y Hermione deseaba que nunca llegará a funcionar esa relación. La idea de Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson le resultaba desagradable.

Malfoy y Pansy podían llegar a casarse por lo que ella sabía. Por alguna razón ese pensamiento le inquietaba. Todo en esa escena era perturbador. Hermione entro silenciosamente a la habitación, la gruesa alfombra amortiguaba sus pasos se dirigió hacia el fuego y colocó troncos y ramas en una pila. Sería tan fácil encenderlo con una varita, pero no tenía ninguna. Miró a su alrededor y vio la varita de Draco sobre su mesa de noche. Sabía muy bien que no podía tocarla, así que arrugo un poco de papel y lo metió en la pila, encendió un fósforo y espero que la madera se encendiera.

Se dirigió a la cama. Él no se había movido, podía ver las cicatrices en su pecho, realmente ya no era el niño escuálido que conoció.

—¿Qué estás mirando sangre sucia?— dijo sin abrir los ojos.

Hermione no respondió, se giró y abrió las cortinas haciendo entrar la luz del día en la habitación.

Malfoy se movió para cubrir sus ojos y maldijo. Luego la miró maliciosamente.

—Cuidado, sangre sucia— dijo con frialdad.

Hermione volvió su atención hacia el fuego para reorganizar los troncos, y luego se volvió hacia la puerta.

—No te dije que podías irte—, dijo. Se dio la vuelta y golpeó a la chica junto a él en la parte inferior de su espalda, sobresaltándola. —Sal—, dijo y Hermione se volvió a salir de nuevo. Sabía que la orden no era para ella, pero aprovechó el posible malentendido. Un maleficio punzante golpeo en la espalda de Hermione y se quedó congelada.

Creo que vamos a tener que establecer algún entendimiento. Pensé que habíamos hecho eso, pero reconozco que eres una aprendiz lenta.

La mujer se escapó de la cama y recogió su ropa del suelo y salió corriendo por la puerta sin molestarse en ponerlos. Obviamente no es una esposa, pensó para sí misma. Hermione recordó vagamente haber visto a la chica, pero no pudo ubicarla.

—Mestizas— dijo Malfoy, como si leyera sus pensamientos. Se echó hacia atrás en la cama con el brazo alrededor de su cabeza. —Sirven a su propósito—, terminó lascivamente. Hermione tuvo la sensación de que estaba tratando de escandalizarla. Se sintió asqueada, así qué funcionó. —Supongo que es bueno para ti, Granger—, dijo después de un tiempo. —Nadie tocará tu podrido cuerpo aquí—.

—Y nadie está más agradecida que yo—, le respondió. Volvió la cara lejos de él, pero ella podía oír como se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a ella. Su respiración se aceleró, mientras esperaba cualquier dolor que le fuera a producir. Tiró fuertemente de su cabello, forzando su cabeza hacia atrás.

—No eres nada, Granger—. Él no soltó su cabello, siguió tirando hasta que ya no pudo mantenerse en pie. —Aprenderás. No eres bueno para nada más que sostener una toalla y encender fuegos. No tienes ningún valor en absoluto y la única razón por la que estás aquí es porque me divierte verte en la posición que mereces estar. Servirás y te arrastrarás, hasta que llegues a aceptarlo como la forma en que debería haber sido siempre—.

Ella se dio cuenta de que él estaba desnudo y quería vomitar. Rezó para que fuera verdad y ninguno de los suyos quisiera tocarla. Si Malfoy decía la verdad y para eso usaban a las mestizas, entonces las mestizas realmente estaban peor. Se preguntaba por la mentalidad de alguien que trataría así a las personas, un pensamiento que había permanecido con ella a lo largo de los años en que había conocido a Draco Malfoy. Ella siempre había pensado que era un bravucón y algo malvado.

—Ahora sirve—, dijo y finalmente soltó su cabello liberándola de la presión que ejercía sobre su cabeza.

Gracias por leer bellezas.

Annyk


	5. Capítulo 5

Disclamer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen son propiedad de **J. K. Rowling**. La historia pertenece a **camnz**.

 **Capítulo 5**

Hermione se acostumbraba a la rutina de ese horrible lugar. Hacía frío y era árido, y solo un loco escogería vivir aquí. Estaba bastante segura de que ninguno de los sangre puros elegiría vivir aquí de otra manera. Bueno, ella esperaba que sufrieran con la desolación del lugar también.

El lugar tenía una cierta rutina. No los molestaban siempre que hicieran lo que debían. El gordo entraba de repente y gritaba, a veces con un látigo, y luego se iba. Servían, eso era todo lo que hacían.

Hermione se paró en la esquina y esperó a que Malfoy extendiera la espuma de afeitar por su barbilla en suaves movimientos giratorios. Estaba de pie con una toalla blanca alrededor de sus caderas y su pálido torso desnudo, gotas de agua brillando en los hombros de su ducha. Podía ver las cicatrices cuando él se movía, sus músculos se tensaron cuando él raspó la hoja de la garganta cortada sobre su piel. Se preguntó si alguien que conocía le había dado alguna de esas cicatrices. Se las merecía.

—¿Qué estás pensando, sangre sucia?—

—¿Importa?—

—Cualquier cosa que yo diga te importa—, dijo y lavó la espuma de su afeitadora en el lavabo.

—Mi palabra es evangelio para tus oídos—. Él esperó. Él obviamente quería que ella respondiera.

—Me preguntaba quién te dio tus cicatrices—. Sus ojos buscaron los de ella en el espejo, el gris helado conectado con los de ella. Ella lo odiaba cuando él la miraba. Realmente lo odiaba.

—¿Quién te dio las tuyas?— preguntó de regreso. Ella se encogió de hombros. —Te daré algunas mas—.

Él la miró de nuevo hasta que ella bajó los ojos de él. Quería un concurso de miradas, ella no estaba interesada.

—Me cortarías la garganta si te diera la navaja—, dijo. Eso era cierto. —Morirías por eso, pero no estoy seguro de que te importe—. Él sonrió. Ella mantuvo sus ojos en el suelo. Esto terminaría pronto, se vestiría y luego haría lo que fuera que hiciera durante los días. —Un día, Granger, estarás tan adaptada a tu nueva posición, que me afeitarás sin más que ternura y cuidado—.

Ella reprimió el gruñido y solo mantuvo su rostro impasible. Preferiría morir antes que llegar al punto en que llegará a aceptar eso. La incómoda verdad era que ella estaba de acuerdo, al menos físicamente. Ella nunca llegará al punto en que aceptará esto mentalmente.

—La única razón por la que estoy aquí es porque estoy siendo obligada, coaccionada—.

—Eso va a cambiar—, dijo con una sonrisa.

—No, no lo hará—.

—Es natural, con el tiempo—.

—Nada aquí es natural—. Él se puso serio por un momento y Hermione deseó haberse callado. Le gustaba lanzarle crucios, estaba segura de que le gustaba cuando sufría. Jodido enfermo. Pero él no tomo su varita, solo la miró mientras ella miraba el piso.

—Límpiame—, ordenó. Dio un paso adelante con la toalla y la sumergió bajo el chorro de agua antes de acercársela a la cara y retirarle el exceso de espuma de afeitar. Cuando terminó, giró la toalla hacia la parte seca y le dio una palmaditas para retirar la humedad restante. Era extraño cuidar de alguien así, principalmente alguien que odiaba.

Esperaba que él no estuviera en lo cierto en que el proceso físico de cuidar se convirtiera en un sentido emocional.

Podía sentir sus ojos sobre ella y apretaba los dientes. Él le hizo un gesto con la mano y tomó un peine, se lo pasó por el pelo. Su cabello tenía un ligero tono amarillo cuando estaba mojado. Se miró en el espejo. Se preguntó qué veía cuando se miraba a sí mismo, seguramente no al psicópata que ella veía. Era atractivo y lo sabía, siempre lo había sido. Había luchado mucho para negarlo cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Siempre había habido algo allí, algo muy oscuro y prohibido. Siempre habían sido enemigos.

Él había odiado a Harry, pero ella sabía que siempre había habido celos y envidia en los triunfos y el respeto que Harry lograba, tal vez incluso algún tipo de empatía. Ron, a él solo lo había despreciado, pero con ella, siempre había sido su constante recordatorio de su superioridad. Su odio por los niños siempre había permanecido constante, pero con ella había cambiado y se había intensificado, no abiertamente, pero ella había sentido el cambio a medida que él crecía. La había hecho alejarse de él. Donde solía acosarlo con su ingenio y sus rápidas remontadas, las cosas habían cambiado y ella había dejado de relacionarse con él de alguna manera, solo fingir que él no estaba allí. Porque con ella, su odio adquirió matices que los chicos no vieron o no quisieron ver. Se había dicho a sí misma que no valía la pena, pero sabía que había visto algo allí que la había asustado.

Se trasladó al dormitorio y luego hacia el armario. Ella fue y recogió su ropa de la cómoda. Dejó caer la toalla en el suelo y esperó a que ella le entregara su ropa interior negra. Se los puso mientras ella recogía su camisa y sus ropas, que ella sacó en un juego de perchas.

—Las túnicas de caza hoy—, dijo. No los había usado por un tiempo.

—¿Estás cazando?— Preguntó antes de que pudiera detenerse. Él los usaba cuando estaba persiguiendo a alguien. Él no respondió. —Espero que se escapen—.

—Nunca se escapan—. Ella cambió las túnicas, sacando las túnicas de caza, que ella misma había limpiado. No era raro que estuvieran llenas de sangre. Ella nunca se molestó en ocultar su mirada de disgusto cuando las limpiaba.

Ella sacó la camisa blanca y levantó el material de sus brazos. —Tal vez tus sueños se hagan realidad y alguien me mate hoy—, dijo. La observó mientras ella levantaba los botones de su camisa. Fue un acto inquietantemente íntimo.

—Uno solo puede esperar—.

Su persona pareció oscurecerse cuando se puso sus túnicas de caza. Los había usado cuando había venido por ella. Hubo un ligero cambio y ella instintivamente se volvió más tranquila. Se miró en el espejo por un momento antes de alejarse.

Quería decirle que fuera misericordioso, pero se mordió la lengua cuando él salió de la habitación.

—Tienes que llevar esto al apartamento 10 en el tercer piso— María le entregó una bandeja.

—¿Apartamento 10?— dijo con confusión. No había apartamento 10.

—Está en ese edificio de allí—, dijo Mary y señaló al otro lado de la calle.

Esta era la primera vez que Hermione tenía que servir a otro edificio. Ella suspiró y tomó la bandeja. Hacía mucho frío afuera y la piel de sus brazos y piernas desnudas le ardían con el viento frío. Caminó suavemente por las escaleras para no derramar la bebida; aunque solo tendría que volver si lo hacía.

Golpeó suavemente la puerta oscura y le dijeron que entrara.

Abrió la puerta mientras balanceaba la bandeja en una habitación oscura, suntuosamente decorada.

Definitivamente era una habitación masculina, los muebles cubiertos de laca negra y plata. Había una desordenada cama con dosel negra, con sábanas blancas y frescas.

Ella pisó adentro alfombras gruesas y se congeló cuando vio a Lucius Malfoy. Sentado en una silla, fumando y leyendo, todavía vestido con su abrigo de seda de la mañana. Ella sintió un momento de pánico, una reacción que siempre había tenido ante su presencia. Agitó su dedo hacia una mesa auxiliar y Hermione dejó la bandeja, antes de girarse rápidamente hacia la puerta.

—Date la vuelta—, ordenó, con su voz el acento frío y distintivo que ella recordaba. Consideró salir corriendo de la habitación, pero se recompuso. Era solo una cuestión de tiempo y ella podría enfrentarlo ahora. Ella se dio la vuelta.

Ella vio los músculos de su mandíbula trabajando mientras él la consideraba de reojo.

—Bien, bien, ¿qué tenemos aquí?— dijo con diversión mientras giraba su cabeza hacia ella. —La niña Granger—.

—Hermione—, dijo sin saber por qué.

—Sangre sucia, creo que te llaman—. Pronunció cada palabra por separado y por completo. Ella no respondió. —¿Y cuánto tiempo has estado de invitada en nuestra feria?—.

—Tres semanas—. Él la consideró de nuevo, mirándola de arriba abajo. Tenía ganas de morderse las uñas, pero se contuvo. Sobreviviría al escrutinio de Lucius Malfoy. Lo miró de vuelta, negándose a encogerse. Se veía exactamente igual, altivo, arrogante.

—Déjame adivinar, Draco te rastreó—.

Sintió que su resolución vacilaba un poco. Ella quería estar fuera de allí.

—Interesante—. Dijo y volvió a su libro antes de hacerle un gesto con la mano para que se retirará.

Ella casi se cayó por las escaleras, salió lo más rápido que pudo de allí, tan rápido que sus pies apenas podían mantenerse.

—Ese era Lucius Malfoy—, dijo con incredulidad cuando regresó al sótano. —Podrías haberme advertido—.

—Oh, sí, lo siento, no se me ocurrió—, dijo Mary cortando algunas zanahorias. —Rara vez sale de su habitación. No en los buenos libros de The Dark One—.

Hermione absorbió la noticia.

—Probablemente estaría muerto si no fuera por su hijo—.

—¿De verdad?—

—Algunos de ellos—, dijo señalando afuera, —piensan que está un poco loco. En realidad, es el mejor de todos—.

—¿Lucius Malfoy?— Repitió Hermione con incredulidad. —Nadie se acercará a él debido a Draco Malfoy, pero no estoy segura de por qué el Oscuro no lo mató. Obviamente, el Oscuro no le tiene miedo a Draco, pero aún se abstiene de matar al anciano—.

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Lucius Malfoy era un jugador de poder consumado, pero estaba completamente enajenado. Sabía que él estaba en los libros, como parte del bando malvado de Voldemort cuando era más joven, pero esperaba que él ya se hubiera librado de eso.

Draco regresó esa noche y comió en otro lugar. Tenía que traer más leña para su fuego por la tarde. Podía oír la risa de su habitación incluso antes de que ella llegara hasta allí. Había mujeres en su habitación. Siempre tenía mujeres por las noches, pero especialmente después de que había regresado de la caza.

Abrió la puerta tan silenciosamente como pudo, cargando el cubo lleno de madera cortada. Ella lo vio en el sofá con dos chicas, una a cada lado de él. Ambos llevaban lencería sexy, o lo que alguien consideraría sexy, putilla era una descripción más acertada. Una de las chicas tenía su mano vagando por su pecho desnudo, mientras que la otra tiene su mano bajando sus pantalones.

La notó casi de inmediato y Hermione desvió la mirada en el momento en que vio la escena que tenía ante ella. Ella se movió tan rápido al fuego como pudo, sintiendo sus ojos en ella. Ella odiaba esto. No podía pensar en nada peor y ciertamente no quería que él la observara o pensara en ella mientras una chica jugaba con sus partes.

Cuando se escabulló de la habitación, pudo ver a través de su visión periférica que una de las chicas lo estaba montando a horcajadas, besándolo.

Se sentía asqueada. Estaba increíblemente agradecida de ser una sangre sucia en ese momento. Ella no sabía si sentirse disgustada o arrepentida por esas chicas. La triste verdad era que parecían estar disfrutando, o de lo contrario, eran actrices realmente buenas. Hermione se estremeció con disgusto. Tal vez Malfoy tenía razón y estas chicas empezaron a aceptar su nueva condición. No iba a pasarle a ella.

Gracias por leer.

Con cariño

 ** _Annykzhenn_**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclamer** : Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen son propiedad de **J. K. Rowling**. La historia pertenece a **camnz**.

 **Capítulo 6**

Hermione terminó siendo la esclava por defecto de Draco ... por pura circunstancia y el hecho de que, si alguien más terminaba sirviéndole, él la pediría directamente. La "nueva sangre sucia" diría. Él nunca usó su nombre y se esforzó mucho para hacerle saber que ella ya no tenía uno, como si eso fuera algo que pudiera borrar.

Naturalmente, ella no podía decirle el completo imbécil que era, pero podía tratar de no dejar que eso le afectara. Había sido su objetivo durante toda una vida y todavía era algo con lo que ella luchaba. Porque realmente quería humillarla. Él intentaría cada posible insulto y ella estaba segura de que juzgaba como reaccionaba. Deseaba que no le importará, dejarlo pasar como si no fuera nada. Así era intelectualmente cómo se sentía ella: no valía la pena tener algún espacio en su cerebro para enojarse. Aunque era mucho más difícil ponerlo en práctica, pero ella lo intentó.

—Estarás sirviendo en el Snake Pit esta noche—, dijo Mary. El Snake Pit era como la nueva versión de la sala común para los Slytherins más jóvenes. Un lugar donde se juntaban, bebían y socializaban.

—¡Venga!— Hermione dijo con consternación.

—Sabes que Samarah no puede hacerlo y son crueles con Stephen—.

—Ellos son crueles conmigo también—.

—No, son horribles contigo, pero son crueles con Stephen. No hay nadie más—.

Hermione sabía que era verdad. Ella realmente no quería que Stephen enfrentara sus burlas, pero aún quería mantener su postura de inconformidad. Debía servirles bebidas. Parecía que se alimentaban mutuamente, mostrando que tan horribles podían llegar a ser. Podría hacer una posible excepción cuando Draco estaba de mal humor, entonces definitivamente era mejor tener a otras personas cerca. Otros querían infligir insultos y dolores, pero cuando Draco estaba de mal humor, quería devastación. Ni siquiera los Slytherins querían estar cerca de él en ese momento, porque no siempre era selectivo con quién descargaba su ira.

Hermione llevó una bandeja de cervezas de mantequilla al Snake Pit. La mayoría de ellos bebían cosas más fuertes, pero siempre existía la esperanza de que eligieran emborracharse menos. Era una vana esperanza, sin embargo.

Se sentaron en un grupo de sofás en el centro de la fría habitación. Alguien le puso el pie para hacerla caer, pero logró evitarlo. Se había acostumbrado a las personas que intentaban hacerla tropezar y había aprendido a anticiparse.

—Mira por dónde vas, perra estúpida—, dijo uno de los jóvenes más guapos de Slytherin. Ella no lo conocía, pero él había estado en los primeros años en Hogwarts. La empujó con bastante fuerza, enviándola a ella y la bandeja al suelo. Aparentemente, él se mostró indiferente con su caída y, si no podía hacer que pareciera un accidente, lograría sus objetivos por medios más directos. El grupo soltó una carcajada. Hermione sabía que no debía mirarlos. Lo peor que podía hacer era verse dolida por sus acciones, en lugar de eso, fue a recoger los trozos de vidrio de los tarros de cerveza de mantequilla.

—Ella es excepcionalmente estúpida, Lawrence— la horrible voz de Pansy lo interrumpió. —No tenías que sufrir por su presencia en Hogwarts. Créeme, fue desagradable, porque en realidad pensaba que era inteligente, todo el tiempo y todo lo que decía estaba mal. Y ella es tan obstinada que no se dio cuenta —.

Hermione se enojó ante la declaración, tratando de calmarse para desmentir el insulto. Pansy era muy rica y no pasaba la mayoría de sus exámenes, y cada vez que se le dificultaba un tema, su madre venía y decía que estaba demasiado liada con lo que fuera. Siempre había sorprendido a Hermione cómo siempre se salía con la suya. Snape por supuesto.

—Y Merlín, ella apesta—, dijo Lawrence pellizcándose la nariz. —Alguien debería limpiarlos de vez en cuando—.

—No tienen orgullo de sí mismos—, dijo alguien más. —A veces te preocupas si realmente lavan la comida—.

Hermione podía decir por su manera que la persona que hablaba tan firmemente creía en lo que estaban diciendo. Ella sabía que Pansy realmente no lo hacía, ella solo lo decía por puro rencor. Draco giró en ambos sentidos, creyó firmemente en algunas de las cosas que dijo, pero no en otras, y sospechó que esa era parte del enojo que le tenía, ella rompía sus reglas. Él sabía que ella no era estúpida, podía verlo en sus ojos.

—¿Por qué no bailas para nosotros sangre sucia?—, dijo Goyle. Hermione se congeló por pura mortificación. Intentó ignorar la solicitud y continuó recogiendo pedazos de vidrio. —Baila, dije—, gritó con más fuerza, luego disparó un hechizo que le quemó el pie. Tuvo que levantarlo y luego el otro pie para evitar su siguiente maleficio. Él continuó y ella tuvo que mover los pies para evitarlos, su rostro ardía de vergüenza.

El grupo se rio y ella pudo ver la diversión en la expresión de Draco también. Pansy se estaba riendo hasta el punto de que ella casi estaba resoplando.

—Suficiente con la puta sangre sucia—, dijo Theo Nott, aburrido. —En serio, ¿es esto lo más divertido? ¿Cuál es el punto de vivir aquí? ¿El único entretenimiento que tenemos es la puta sangre sucia?—

—Cuida tu lengua, Nott—, advirtió Draco.

—¿O qué?—

Se miraron el uno al otro. Hermione se dio cuenta de que Theo Nott no la estaba defendiendo a ella ni a su dignidad, se estaba refiriendo a una profunda insatisfacción en el estado de cosas. Era la primera vez que veía a alguien de sangre pura quejarse de la utopía de Voldemort.

—¿Qué pasa, Nott? ¿No puedes levantarte últimamente?—

Tan interesados como estaban en esa conversación, considero que era el momento perfecto para escabullirse. Hermione recogió la bandeja de vidrios rotos y se volvió para irse.

—¿A dónde vas, sangre sucia?— rugió Draco. Hubo silencio en todo el grupo. —¿No recuerdo que te hayan despedido?—

Se dio la vuelta y se quedó allí sosteniendo la bandeja de vidrios rotos. Ella sabía que no debía desafiarlo incluso de la manera más pequeña en este momento, él la torturaría si lo hacía. Ella lo deseaba desesperadamente, pero que le lanzarán crucios por el entretenimiento de este grupo no era algo que ella quisiera.

—Te lo dije, demasiado estúpido para saber lo que se requierdespedido—, dijo Pansy con desdén. —Quizás deberías darle algún escarmiento—. Pansy dirigió su sugerencia a Draco, pero por alguna razón no mordió el anzuelo. —Ve a pararte afuera hasta que te llamen—, dijo con desdén. —No quiero ver tu fea cara —.

Hermione siguió el orden mientras el grupo de Slytherins se reía. Pansy le lanzó un crucio otra vez, pero la puerta se cerró detrás de ella antes de que el hechizo la golpeará. Se paró junto a la puerta y esperó. Sabía que la llamarían de nuevo para hacer algo, y para divertirse un poco. Siempre la atacaban cuando estaba en la habitación, y cuanto más borrachos se pusieran, más torpes se volvían sus peticiones. La última vez la tuvieron gateando y maullando como gato.

—Estoy seguro de que puedes bajar la bandeja—, dijo una voz desde el pasillo. Conoció el acento distintivo y cerró los ojos, sin saber cuánto más podría soportar esta noche.

Escuchó un golpeteo y un leve arrastrar de pies. Caminaba con un bastón. Ella no se había dado cuenta de que él caminaba con una cojera. Ella no había escuchado nada sobre él, herido lo suficiente como para dejar un daño permanente. Pero entonces, ella no había escuchado mucho sobre Lucius en las reuniones de inteligencia que habían hecho en los últimos años.

—¿Te vas a quedar allí toda la noche?— Él se puso frente a ella posando su mirada fría sobre ella. Llevaba lo que ella solo podía describir como un smocking. Algo no estrictamente necesario para usar en público, pues ya era tarde esa noche.

—Hasta que me llamen—, dijo, no muy segura de lo que quería o de cómo debía tratar con él. —Ah—, dijo. —Bueno, baja eso y llévate esto por mí—. Levantó un par de libros que tenía en la mano.

—Me han dicho que me quede—.

—Bueno, te estoy dando nuevas órdenes—, dijo. —Órdenes directas. Les serviría a esos idiotas cuidar de sí mismos de vez en cuando—. Él levantó los libros para ella y ella los tomó tentativamente. Tenía razón, ella tenía que tomar todos los pedidos que se le dieran y uno directo anulaba uno menos directo como "estar disponible".

Ella siguió a Lucius mientras él caminaba lentamente por el pasillo. Estaba particularmente lento subiendo las escaleras.

—Deberían instalar un ascensor para ti—, dijo ella.

—Son un poco dudosos de hacerme favores. A alguien aquí le gusta que sufra un poco—.

Ella sabía que él se refería a Voldemort. Ella había oído que Lucius no estaba a su favor.

—Lo siento—, dijo, sin saber realmente por qué, tal vez porque podía simpatizar con alguien a quien se le había hecho sufrir deliberadamente. Entonces se dio cuenta de que podría haber sido un paso muy malo indicar que una sangre pura debería tener la simpatía de una sangre sucia.

Se calló por un momento y Hermione esperó a ver cuáles serían las implicaciones. —Me intriga que desees aliviar mi dolor cuando no te he causado nada más que eso—.

—No dije que aliviaría tu dolor—, dijo. —Solo te hacia saber que nadie debería sufrir. Obviamente me equivoqué—.

Él rió. Ella nunca antes había escuchado a Lucius Malfoy reírse. Era extraño pensar que ella estaba consciente de eso o que él debería reírse en respuesta a algo que ella dijo.

Finalmente llegaron a su puerta y él la abrió. —Colóquelos allí—, dijo señalando una mesa. Miró ambos libros mientras los colocaba sobre la mesa. Ambos eran libros de historia, que cubrían un período que sucedió en el mundo mágico hace ochocientos años.

—¿Quieres una bebida?—

Hermione se giró, sin saber qué decir. Estaba de pie junto a su barra, sosteniendo una botella de whisky en la mano. Ella inconscientemente se lamió los labios. No podía recordar la última vez que había tomado un vaso de whisky. Casi anhelaba su cálido efecto anestésico.

—Puedo ver que lo deseas—, dijo él y le sirvió un vaso. —Quizás deberías cerrar la puerta—.

Hermione sabía que debía decir que no, pero tenía curiosidad por saber por qué él le ofrecía un vaso de whisky. No era una amabilidad que se debiera otorgar a una sangre sucia. Cerró la puerta preguntándose si estaría en problemas.

Se había acercado al asiento donde parecía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Odio esté lugar—, dijo Lucius después de tomar un largo sorbo de su bebida. —Tener que vivir en este lugar helado, desolado—.

Sabía que Malfoy Manor estaba al sur de la línea divisoria, la que cortaba el Mundo Mágico del Norte, hasta el sur a donde habían mandado a los muggles. Había una barrera mágica que los mantenía separados y mantenía a la gente fuera. Hermione y la Orden habían estado lidiando con esa barrera durante años. Era fuerte y era impenetrable.

—Supongo que Voldemort es consciente de tus sentimientos—, se atrevió a decir.

—Oh si—.

—¿Por qué no te deja salir?—

—Porque es rencoroso—. Lucius observó el líquido en su vaso. —Y mantenerme subyugado aquí le sirve de ejemplo para alguien que deseé abandonar su régimen—.

—¿No apoyas su régimen?—

Lucius no respondió, pero con su silencio basto. Eran peligrosos sentimientos para decirlos en voz alta y él era inteligente al mantenerse callado. Ya había dicho cosas que serían consideradas inquietantes. —Voldemort solo se apoya a si mismo—.

—Draco lo apoya—.

—Mi hijo es joven e idiota—.

Hermione quería decir que tenía argumentos diferentes sobre este último punto, pero sabía que no debía expresarlos. Tomó un sorbo de su bebida y dejó que el líquido le quemara la garganta. Ella sintió los efectos de ello inmediatamente.

Gracias por leer chicas guapas.

Con cariño **Annykzhenn**


	7. Capítulo 7

Disclamer: Los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a Rowling. La historia pertenece a la bella **camnz**.

Capítulo 7

El frío de este lugar se filtraba por todas partes. Era imposible sentir calor, excepto los purasangres que estaban cómodos y cálidos en sus camas.

Hermione realizó sus tareas matutinas antes de ir a la habitación de Draco como hacía todas las mañanas. Su vida se había adaptado en una especie de ritmo. De vez en cuando pensaba en escapar por la pared que mantenía fuera al mundo muggle y a los esclavos. Aunque no había forma de atravesar la pared. Era lo que mantenía a los purasangres con sus esclavos. Si los esclavos se escapaban no podían ir muy lejos. Hermione había vivido escapando y escondiéndose por un tiempo, pero al final todos fueron capturados y asesinados en su mayoría.

Empezaba a preguntarse si estaría mejor muerta. ¿Cuál era el punto de vivir así? Odiaba la idea de rendirse, pero un futuro gris y sombrío se extendía frente a ella.

Draco estaba despierto cuando llegó. —Estas un poco lenta hoy, sangre sucia—.

Una chica dormía en la cama junto a él. No había ningún parecido entre las chicas que escogía. Él las llamaba a todas por igual, y ella estaba bastante segura de que no se molestó en preguntarles sus nombres. Se sentó y la observó mientras ella iba a la chimenea y encendía fuego con leña y madera. Él podía usar su varita fácilmente, pero ella sospechaba que le complacía verla luchando con la forma más mundana de hacer las cosas.

—Realmente te ves horrible, Granger. No es que antes no lo fueras, pero ahora te ves como una mierda—.

Ella mantuvo la boca cerrada. Él la estaba incitando y no quería caer en sus provocaciones. Si se quedaba callada y hacía lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer, había más posibilidades de que saliera de aquí antes.

—Dije, te ves como una mierda, Granger—, dijo más fuerte. Tenía que responder ahora o él le lanzaría un crucio, o incluso algo peor.

Se levantó y se volvió. Los tormentosos ojos grises de Draco estaban llenos de malicia y diversión. Dios, ella lo odiaba.

—Todo gracias a ti—, dijo ella. Le gustaba ser reconocido como el responsable de su miseria. Se levantó de la cama, lo cual no era bueno. Completamente desnudo, Hermione miró hacia otro lado.

—¿Te estás sonrojando, Granger?—le dijo con burla.

—No—, dijo ella y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—No salives, Granger. Nada de esto podrás obtener—.

Hermione se quedó en shock, horrorizada por sus pensamientos ¿cómo voy a sobrevivir? No había nada en su cuerpo de lo que pudiera burlarse. No había un gramo de grasa extra en él, lo había ejercitado bien, haciendo lo que fuera que hacía: torturar gatitos junto con otras cosas inocentes y desafortunadas.

—Me maldigo a mí misma cada mañana—, dijo sarcásticamente. Eso había ido un poco demasiado lejos y él la agarró por el pelo y tiró su cabeza dolorosamente hacia atrás, otra de las cosas favoritas que le gustaba hacerle.

La chica que seguía en la cama se despertó. —Vete—, dijo amenazadoramente. Salió de la cama como un dardo, agarrando la ropa que había podido encontrar.

—¿No te molesta que ninguna de ellas esté aquí sin tener una opción?— le pregunto.

—No estarías aquí si tuvieras una opción—.

—Cierto, pero no soy yo la que calienta tu cama—.

—Menos mal que tengo todas las opciones. Más opciones de las que necesito, ahora que lo pienso. Mejor que no tener ninguna—. Su rostro estaba cerca del de ella, luego soltó el doloroso agarre. —Prepara la ducha—.

Entró en el baño y abrió la ducha. Se puso de pie y esperó mientras el agua se calentaba, luego, mientras él se metía bajo el agua, limpiaba todos los efectos secundarios del día y la noche anterior.

—¿Qué se siente tener nada, Granger?—

—Bien—.

—Realmente, sirves como un perro a mi entera disposición—.

—Bueno, eso apesta, pero por lo demás está bien—. Se sentía segura al decir eso porque él estaba en la ducha y probablemente no la alcanzaría. Tenía mal genio, pero también se desvanecía muy rápidamente, por lo general. Pero entonces supo que ella tampoco lo estaba provocando realmente, así es como era normalmente.

Le disparó un crucio, ni siquiera tenía su varita. Joder hacía magia sin varita. Se encogió de dolor, retorciéndose en el suelo con la sensación de cristal cortándole en cada célula de su cuerpo. Estaba completamente agotada cuando él paró, demasiado cansada para levantarse del suelo. Odiaba lo fuerte que era él. Sin duda, él era más fuerte que ella mágicamente, y eso le molestó de todas las formas posibles —Dios, te odio—, ella escupió entre dientes.

Estaba de pie a lado de ella con una toalla envuelta alrededor de sus caderas.

—Me encanta cuando me llamas Dios—. Él rió, luego pasó por encima de ella y salió del baño. Estaba vestido y se marcho en cuanto regresó a la habitación.

Ciertamente podía vestirse sin su ayuda.

Hermione llevó una bandeja de tazas de chocolate caliente a Rose Parkinson. La mujer y Pansy estaban sentadas esperándola cuando llegó.

—¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?— exigió desagradablemente Pansy.

—Lo siento, toma tiempo para que la leche hierva—.

—Eres completamente inútil. Eres patética. Siempre lo fuiste—.

Hermione apretó los dientes mientras colocaba las tazas sobre la mesa. Quería verter el contenido sobre la cabeza de Pansy, pero se contuvo de hacerlo, en lugar de eso lo coloco en un lugar frente a ella. Le temblaba la mano por la ira y un poco del chocolate se derramó sobre el borde de la taza.

—Lo arruinaste, inútil vaca. ¡Míralo! Tu insolencia es increíble. Quiero que sea castigada—, le exigió a su madre antes de enviar un patronus algún lugar.

—Vete—, dijo Rose Parkinson rudamente.

Hermione no tenía ningún deseo de quedarse, pero sabía que el patronus significaba problemas.

El gordo la estaba esperando cuando regresó al sótano. María y los demás estaban encogidos en un rincón.

—No hay tolerancia para la insolencia, chica estúpida. Demasiado estúpida para aprender, pero te enseñaré—.

—No hice nada—, gritó Hermione cuando la agarró del brazo con fuerza. La arrastró escaleras arriba hacia su oficina, donde agarró un látigo. Hermione lo vio y luchó, pero él no le soltó el codo. Si hubiera tenido toda su fuerza, sería capaz de luchar contra él, pero tenia frío y hambre, por no mencionar una mañana de crucius, significaba que no tenía mucha fuerza. La arrastró hacia la puerta y la llevó a un poste donde mágicamente le ató las muñecas por encima de la cabeza. El aire helado le lastimaba la piel mientras le arrancaba el vestido de los hombros.

Ella gritó cuando el látigo le toco la espalda. Fue sorprendentemente doloroso, más de lo que había pensado. En realidad, no estaba lejos del Crucio, el dolor agudo se quemaba como si su piel estuviera en llamas. Podía escuchar los ecos de sus propios gritos en las paredes del edificio. Continuó azotandola implacablemente y en poco tiempo, la oscuridad la alcanzó.

Se aferraba a la inconciencia todo el tiempo que pudo, no había dolor allí, pero su mente la devolvió brutalmente a la realidad, como despertándola de un sueño. Fue recibida por el dolor, haciéndola gritar. Había alguien allí, alguien atendiéndola. Cuando hizo que su mente funcionara, podía sentir que alguien estaba cerrando sus heridas. Los dedos hábiles extendían una poción calmante sobre la herida antes de pasar a la siguiente.

Se sentía cálida y cuando sus heridas comenzaron a cerrarse, el dolor se convirtió en una simple molestia. Estaba desnuda, sintió una toalla suave sobre su frente. Levantó la vista, conocía esta habitación, pero le tomó un momento ubicarse.

—Quédate quieta—, dijo una voz familiar. La voz de un hombre. Estaba en la habitación de Lucius Malfoy. Se dio la vuelta bruscamente para ver que él estaba sentado junto a ella, cerrando sus heridas con su varita. Entonces ella estuvo realmente consciente de su desnudez. Pero el alivio que le estaba brindando superaba la conciencia de sí misma sobre sus sentimientos. Sus manos le transmitían tranquilidad. —Si eres buena y te quedas quieta, podría ser capaz de hacer esto para que no queden cicatrices. No es que no estés cubierta de cicatrices—.

Ella tenía cicatrices. Años de lucha y todo tipo de hechizos le habían dejado un conjunto de cicatrices. El vendaje para heridas en el campo de batalla siempre había sido la única curación disponible. Nunca había imaginado el escenario actual como una alternativa.

—¿Por qué me ayudas?—

—¿Quién más lo haría?—

—No explica por qué lo haces—.

—Tal vez no me gusta ver sufrir a las jóvenes hermosas—.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien la había llamado hermosa, era un cambio con respecto a la "sangre sucia y fea" que normalmente recibía. En realidad, ella no estaba segura de que estaba sucediendo. No es que ella confiara en él o en lo que había dicho, pero eso la hizo sentir curiosa. Ella no indagaría sobre sus intenciones mientras él la estuviera curando, tal vez más tarde.

Ella sintió que su ira fluía. —Me azotaron sin ninguna razón—, dijo. —Son completamente bárbaros—.

—Han creado una nueva perspectiva del mundo—.

—¿Por qué no luchas contra eso, si crees que está mal?—

—Porque no soy un mártir y ciertamente no soy miembro de tu Orden—, dijo con disgusto.

—¿Así que eres amigo de nadie?—

—No se trata de amistad, señorita Granger, se trata de sobrevivir, lo que te hace levantes por la mañana y prepares mi café—.

Se dio cuenta que no tenia nada que ponerse. Su vestido estaba desgarrado y estaba desnuda en la cama de Lucius Malfoy. Y si se movía, enseñaría más de lo que quería, aunque probablemente él ya había visto. Sintió que se ponía roja y apartó la cara. Él estaba trabajando en su espalda baja ahora, y ella sabía que aún quedaba una herida, una que se había atravesaba su mejilla derecha. Todo lo que podía hacer era acostarse allí y dejar que él se ocupara de ello.

—Gracias— le dijo cuando terminó. Lo observó mientras se levantaba y caminaba a través de la habitación. Todavía no estaba mentalmente preparada para moverse. Se movió a su armario y ella lo observó mientras buscaba algo.

—Ya que debo sacrificar mi guardarropa por ti, supongo que deberías estar abrigada. Sacó un chaleco negro y lo transformó en un vestido. Parecía medieval, pero era mucho mejor que el saco que había usado antes. Se acercó a ella y se lo tendió.

Se sentó en su silla, observándola. Sus ojos eran traviesos, no iba a darle privacidad para vestirse. —¿Te apetece una bebida?—

—Sí— dijo con un resoplido. Ella necesitaba reforzar. Ella sintió sus ojos sobre ella mientras se levantaba y se ponía el vestido sobre la cabeza. Era de lana y le quedaba grande, pero con un cinturón, le quedaría mejor. Casi se veía como un fraile. A ella le gustó.

Ciertamente era más digno que el saco que había llevado. —Gracias—, dijo de nuevo. Ella volvió a mirar el desorden que dejo en la cama. —He sangrado en tus sábanas—.

—No eres la primera—, dijo. —Aunque normalmente, las circunstancias han sido más ... placenteras—.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, tratando de no sonrojarse ante sus comentarios, teniendo pensamientos que no quería. Le tendió un vaso de whisky. Ella lo tomó y lo bebió, el líquido quemaba su garganta.

—Tu cuerpo sigue sufriendo el trauma que has tenido. Necesitas dormir —, dijo. Se sintió extremadamente cansada. Fue la conmoción de despertarse en la cama de Lucius Malfoy lo que la hizo ponerse de pie. —¿Tienes algún lugar para dormir?—

No tenía. El único lugar donde dormía era junto a la estufa y no podía dormir allí durante el día. Él pudo ver la respuesta en su mirada.

—Bueno, eres bienvenida a dormir en mi cama. Ya la has desordenado—.

Ella no debería, pero la idea era demasiado tentadora. Le dolía el cuerpo de agotamiento y si se iba, tendría que soportarlo todo el día. —¿Y cuál es el precio por tu generosidad?—.

—Tan cínica—, dijo con una sonrisa. Ella vio de dónde la había heredado su hijo. —¿Qué tal si limpias mis sábanas?—.

—Lo habría hecho eso de todos modos—.

A / N: Solo para reiterar para los interesados, esta es una historia de Draco/Hermione, pero algo desordenada.

N.T. _Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que se han tomado tiempo de dejar review, son bellísimas._ En _cuanto a la historia, seguramente se sorprendan el porque Pansy puede invocar un patrunos, bueno tal vez su felicidad sea la miseria, :) en fin, son los deseos de la autora._

Nos _leemos._

 _Cariños_ Annyk.


	8. Capítulo 8

Disclamer: Los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a Rowling. La historia pertenece a la bella **camnz**.

Capítulo 8

Era un día raro, estaba soleado y Hermione pasó unos minutos afuera, sentada en un tronco. Todavía hacía mucho frío, pero mientras estaba sentada en un lugar sombreado, el sol en realidad calentaba un poco su piel. Incluso se levantó su vestido de lana oscuro para exponer sus piernas. Un poco de sol hacía bien, había visto tan poco.

Deseaba estar en algún lugar cálido, pero tendría que cruzar el muro, que dividía desde el norte hasta el sur. Tal vez nunca volvería a ver el sol apropiadamente. El mundo continuaba fuera del muro y ella había tenido la mala suerte de quedarse atascada detrás de él. A ella no le importaba en aquel momento, iban a pelear y ganar, tontamente creyendo que el bien siempre vencía al mal. Pero no había resultado así, habían perdido y ahora todos se habían ido y ella estaba atrapada aquí.

Lucius había resultado ser una sorpresa. Él era amable y ella no había esperado eso. Estaba aliado con los demás, bueno, eso no era estrictamente cierto. Fue marginado por Voldemort, pero aún tenía dominio sobre los demás, excepto por el hecho de que Voldy lo despreciaba. Draco ... no estaba segura de si él ya era así, o si acababa de liberar su maldad. Solía pensar que había esperanza para él, y que era su padre quién tenía la influencia perjudicial. Había sentido lástima por él.

—¡Hermione!— María gritó. Hermione cerró los ojos y trató de ignorarla. Estaba teniendo un momento encantador tan raro, que no quería arruinarlo. —Tienes que prenderle fuego—.

Mary estaba hablando de Draco, porque Dios no lo permita tenga que levantar su mano para encender un fuego en la chimenea. La mayoría de los demás sangre pura podrían manejar eso, al menos. Pero ella sabía que con Draco, él lo estaba haciendo por alguna razón de poder, como si sintiera que no tenía suficiente.

Subió las escaleras y se metió en su habitación tan silenciosamente como pudo. La vista habitual la enfrentó. Él, alguna chica, cosas típicas. Limpió la rejilla, colocó papel y fuego en la chimenea y sacó el encendedor que había encontrado. Al encontrarlo sintió como una pequeña victoria, era un hecho de que el mundo moderno todavía existía. Ignoró los fósforos que usaba normalmente y encendió la llama mientras la movía para encender el papel.

Era una cosa pequeña, pero se sentía subversiva. Ella necesitaba sentir eso.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?— Ella escuchó una voz aguda detrás de él.

Ella escondió el encendedor en su falda. Él no podría haberlo visto. Tal vez escuchó el clic.

—¿Quién te dijo que podías usar eso?—

Al comprenderlo, no estaba hablando de su encendedor, sino de su ropa nueva. Él no lo había visto.

—Mis otras ropas se rasgaron—.

—No significa que puedas ir y agarrar a otras—. Él estaba enojado. Podía oírlo en su voz. Saltó de la cama y se acercó a ella. No pudo evitar sentir miedo. No tenía su varita, pero no estaba segura si eso era algo bueno o malo. Estuvo sobre ella en un segundo, empujándola fuertemente contra la pared, lastimándole el cuello.

—No lo tomé, me lo dieron—.

—Mentirosa—, gritó y rasgó el material, rompiéndolo a lo largo de las costuras y en la espalda.

Hermione notó que la chica de la cama salió de la habitación, despertada por la confrontación y siendo lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que no era una buena idea estar cerca de Draco cuando estaba así.

Rasgó el material, rompiéndolo por la costura, mientras Hermione se encorvó y sosteniendo la parte frontal del material. No iba a mostrarle su pecho. Eso no era para que él lo viera, y la ridiculizara mas, no lo necesitaba, porque él la humillaría en principio, sin razón.

Cuando se detuvo se quedó de pie a su lado y ella se limitó a encorvarse sobre un costado de su cuerpo completamente desnudo. No quería estar tan cerca de él estando desnuda, o en cualquier otro momento.

Se limitó a observarla, pero Hermione se quedó donde estaba. —¿Quién curó tus heridas?— exigió, pero con voz tranquila y firme.

Ella no respondió.

—¡¿Quién?!— rugió, haciéndola saltar.

—Tu padre—

—¡Mentirosa!—

La empujó lejos, con fuerza contra la pared. Toda su espalda estaba expuesta y sintió la fría pared detrás, pero su pecho aún estaba cubierto, solo porque sus brazos sostenían el material.

—¿Por qué te ayudaría mi padre?—

—Tal vez porque es una persona más decente de lo que tu crees—, dijo. Sabía que no debería haberlo dicho porque él inmediatamente la golpeó. Comenzó a ver todo borroso al sentir el impacto en su cabeza. Dios lo odiaba. Su padre parecía un santo comparado con él. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

—Si me mientes otra vez, te azotaré y me aseguraré de que las heridas no se curen—, le advirtió, con una voz más tranquila pero mortal, continuó: —Si encuentro que estás haciendo magia, te haré daño de una forma que no creías posible—.

Estaba hablando completamente serio; podía verlo en sus ojos.

—No estoy haciendo—, le dijo desafiante.

Él la miró por un tiempo y ella se negó a amedrentarse. Toda su cara tenia una mueca de molestia y sus ojos transmitían frialdad. Continuaron mirándose el uno al otro y ella sabía que tenía que retroceder, mirar hacia otro lado, pero no quería. Pero era él quien estaba con todo el asunto de mostrar su poder y parecía no tener límites en cuanto a lo lejos que iría. Ella miró hacia otro lado.

—Vete —, ordenó y Hermione no lo dudo ni un segundo.

—¿Ahora que le pasó a tu vestido?— le preguntó Lucius cuando ella le entregó su servicio de té a media tarde. Hermione no quería decirle. Lucius fue amable con ella y ella no quería arruinar eso comprometiendo la ideología que tuviera sobre su hijo.

Ella había tratado de repararlo, atando una aguja en la parte superior, sosteniendo el frente y la espalda juntos. Pero Draco había hecho un buen trabajo rompiéndolo.

—Dime—, dijo con suavidad pero con firmeza. Ella no quería mentirle; ella no era una buena mentirosa, algo que había aprendido en Hogwarts. La verdad siempre era lo mejor, no importa cómo cayeran las fichas.

—Tu hijo—.

—¿Lo hizo ahora?— Dijo Lucius. —Qué bruto—. Lucius dijo esto con suavidad, sin la indignación que ella sentía. No importaba lo bueno que era Lucius, ella no podía perder de vista que él era el padre de Draco y que, al final de cuentas, su lealtad siempre caería con Draco.

—Ven aquí—, dijo, instándola a que se sentara en el suelo frente a donde estaba sentado. Hermione obedeció, sintiéndose un poco nerviosa en caso de que su comprensión de Lucius estuviera equivocada. Sacó su varita y curiosamente, Hermione no sintió ninguna preocupación con él.

Él remendó su vestido, algo que sabía enfadaría a Draco. Se preguntó si tal vez estaba en medio de una especie de competencia entre padre e hijo.

En esencia, no le importaba si ese era el caso. Podría terminar mal para ella, pero ya estaba en mal estado, un cambio mas probablemente no haría tanta diferencia. Pero por otro lado, podría ser útil tener un aliado. De hecho, podría ser muy favorecedor.

Ella se quedó donde estaba, a sus pies. —¿Qué sabes del muro?—

—¿Está buscando escapar, señorita Granger?—

—¿Puedes culparme?—

—No, pero me temo que el muro es inquebrantable. Créeme, lo he intentado y he sufrido enormemente las consecuencias. Hay algunos poderosos hechizos en el muro que afectan a cualquiera que lo manipule, lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar—.

Hermione se sintió desanimada. Ella sabía que Lucius era un mago poderoso, mucho más poderoso que ella, y que si él no podía atravesarlo, no había oportunidad para ella. Ella sabía que también corría a lo largo de la costa, extendiéndose a lo largo de lugares importantes como Azkaban, que Voldemort usaba como amenaza para controlar a la población.

Esta discusión solo la hizo sentir un poco más cómoda de que Lucius fuera un aliado. Cualquier otro y ella estaría en problemas solo por abordar el tema.

—Debería irme—, dijo ella. Estaba descuidando sus deberes y eso significaría problemas en cualquier momento.

—¿Por qué no tomas algunos de los libros que has estado mirando con tanto anhelo?— le sugirió. Ella había estado mirando la pila de libros que estaban en casi todos los rincones de la habitación.

—No puedo, me meteré en problemas y es probable que pierdas algo de tu colección. Y es probable que pierda algo más que piel de mi espalda—.

—Bueno, entonces, quizás, tendrás que leer para mí. En las tardes, creo. Y si alguien discute, tendrás que enviarlos a mi—.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Sería divertido leer de nuevo; había pasado tanto tiempo, incluso antes de que la trajeran aquí. Habían vivido con los recursos más limitados y los libros no formaban parte de lo esencial. También sentía curiosidad por saber lo que Lucius tenía. Era un gran mago y podía decirle cosas que probablemente no había otra forma de saber. La idea era tentadora.

Hermione pasaba las tardes en la habitación de Lucius. Por alguna razón, el hombre gordo que la había azotado no discutió. Ella sospechaba que Lucius había tenido palabras con él porque la ignoraba por completo y enfocaba su ira en Mary. Desafortunadamente para la pobre Mary, pero Hermione no estaba en condiciones de desafiarlo.

Ella se recostó en el sofá y leyó un libro sobre encantos oscuros. Era un libro fascinante y ella aprendió muchas cosas interesantes.

—¿Sabías que Draco podría hacer magia sin varita?— le preguntó un día.

—Si, lo he entrenado desde que era un niño—.

Hermione se reiteró a sí misma que no podía subestimar el vínculo entre ellos, sin importar cuánto sintiera que Lucius la apoyaba.

Ella continuó leyendo, acostada en la cama de día, que él se sentó en su silla y tomó un vaso de whisky húngaro de fuego, que parecía ser su favorito en las tardes. Tenía un sabor picante.

Le había dejado probar algunos de los diferentes sabores. Ella tenía muy poca experiencia con el whisky y él le informó cuáles eran las cosas importantes que hacían un buen whisky de uno malo. A ella realmente le estaba empezando a gustar su sabor.

En este momento ella estaba leyendo sobre el uso de los encantamientos de crecimiento de la vegetación. —"El éxito del proceso de germinación al introducir vegetación en entornos inhóspitos"—, leyó mientras Lucius se recostaba en su silla, —"depende de varios factores…—".

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Draco entró. Hermione dejó de leer y hubo un momento de silencio mientras se consideraban. Hermione yacía en la cama ese día, con el vestido ligeramente levantado para aprovechar el sol que entraba por las ventanas. Lucius la había visto desnuda, así que no estaba tan preocupada por mostrar un poco de pierna. Lucius todavía estaba en bata y los ojos de Draco viajaban de uno a otro.

—¿Que está pasando aquí?— preguntó.

—Nada—, dijo Lucius en su perezoso acento. —La niña me está leyendo—.

—Puedes encontrar a alguien que te lea mejor—

—¿Y por qué haría eso, cuando tengo una criatura tan encantadora a mi disposición?—

—Ella no es encantadora, es una sangre sucia—. Draco casi mordió las palabras. —Y no tienes derecho a darle ropa, le darás ideas y luego darás otras ideas—.

Lucius se encogió de hombros. —Ella necesitaba ropa. Podríamos, por supuesto, tenerla corriendo desnuda, pero eso haría cosas perjudiciales para mi concentración—. Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente ante las palabras. —Ella es mi lectora—.

—Consigue a alguien más—.

—Me gusta su voz—.

Hermione observó el intercambio, preguntándose si debería irse.

—Me gusta ella—, continuó Lucius. Había un desafío implícito allí.

Draco se acercó a Hermione y la levantó de la cama por el brazo. La empujó hacia la puerta y la aventó hacia afuera, cerrando la puerta detrás firmemente en su cara.

Esperó unos segundos y bajó las escaleras. Iban a tener palabras y existía la posibilidad de que ella perdiera a su aliado. Por otra parte, tal vez ella no debería subestimar a Lucius.

N.T. Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para comentar. Sin increíbles.

Besos. Annykzhenn.


	9. Capítulo 9

Disclamer: Los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a Rowling. La historia pertenece a la bella **camnz**.

Capítulo 9

Hermione se acostó en el diván y tomó el libro que había leído el día anterior. Era un tomo sobre las guerras de los duendes.

—Ese no—, dijo Lucius. —El beige—.

Hermione lo miró donde estaba sentado. Cortó el extremo de un cigarro y lo puso con cuidado sobre la mesa junto a él. Le gustaba fumar y a Hermione no le importaba el humo denso y espeso. Ella había aprendido a asociarlo con su único placer en la vida, su tiempo con Lucius.

Ella dejó el libro y tomó el beige. —¿James Joyce?— ella dijo. —¿Te das cuenta de que este es un autor muggle?—

—¿Te he dado razones para cuestionar mi inteligencia?—

Ella lo miró por un segundo. —Es solo, pensé que la literatura muggle estaba un poco por debajo de ti—.

—Últimamente he aprendido a apreciar los esfuerzos creativos de algunos muggles—.

—Sólo estás siendo subversivo—, acusó ella. Una mirada a Lucius le indico que había acertado; su sonrisa maliciosa solo lo confirmó. A ella le gustó su sonrisa, era como si fueran co-conspiradores. Draco, por otro lado, era simplemente malicioso. —Eres un hombre malo y vas a meterte en problemas—. Ella sabía que le gustaba cuando lo reprendía. Él apreciaba cuando la perturbaba con sus insinuaciones.

Lucius estaba presionando su suerte, tal vez para ver hasta dónde podía llegar. Draco lo protegió contra la ira de los partidarios de Voldemort. Mientras Voldemort estaba castigando a Lucius por no ser un adepto, no había llegado tan lejos como para matarlo, o para herirlo físicamente de alguna manera significativa. Cuanto más lejos se movía Lucius, menos parecía Voldemort saber qué hacer con él. Era algo curioso. Voldemort castigaba severamente a Lucius cuando él pertenecía a su círculo interno, pero ahora que se había escapado de él, Voldemort parecía estar menos dispuesto a hacerlo. Pero eso podría cambiar en cualquier momento, Voldemort podría decidir que la beligerancia de Lucius había ido demasiado lejos y librarse del problema de forma permanente. Hermione no estaba segura, porque no estaba al tanto de nada de eso, solo lo que había aprendido e interpretado.

Nadie más se saldría con la suya siguiendo el comportamiento de Lucius. Hermione sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con Snape y su muerte. Le habían dicho que Snape y Lucius habían sido amigos durante mucho tiempo. No es que Lucius estuviera siendo completamente confrontativo y denunciando a Voldemort y su régimen corrupto. Eso le daría un boleto de ida al dolor y la muerte. Lucius era demasiado inteligente y demasiado cuidadoso para eso, pero empujó su suerte. No estaba involucrando a otros en su comportamiento y no estaba trabajando contra Voldemort de manera significativa, alentando revueltas y demás. En verdad, Hermione no estaba completamente segura de lo que Lucius representaba. Desestimó la Orden del Fénix como ineficaz y, a veces, completamente ridícula.

Lucius no era un oso de peluche, tenía púas, púas afiladas que picaría a cualquiera que considerara indigno. No sufrió, se burló de los tontos y de las decisiones ineficaces, las cuáles eran tomadas por la mayoría de la Orden.

Ella tenía que ser aguda para mantenerse al día con él y era su agudeza lo que él apreciaba. Además le gustaban sus piernas. Tenerla en la cama de día con sus piernas en exhibición cuando Draco había entrado, lo había divertido. Su subversión se extendió a Draco también.

—Ahora lee, niña—, dijo y se recostó en su silla cerrando los ojos. Hermione se tomó un momento solo para mirarlo, sus rasgos patricios, su largo y suave cabello. Se enfrentaba mucho más cuando sus fríos y astutos ojos estaban abiertos. Ella había tenido un sueño con él la noche anterior. Una que ella nunca le contaría. Sonrojándose, se distrajo al comenzar a leer.

Apretando el puño por un momento, llamó suavemente a la puerta de Draco. Él había llamado y como debía hacerlo, había venido corriendo.

Estaba oscuro en la habitación cuando ella entró. Ella lo vio sentado en una silla junto a la ventana. Seguramente él no la llamó aquí para encender las luces. Caminando hacia una mesa auxiliar, encendió la lámpara y envió luz difusa a la habitación.

Llevaba su ropa de trabajo, ropa de caza. Había barro en el suelo y no se había molestado en cambiarse antes de sentarse en la silla. Tendría que limpiar el barro de la túnica y la silla más tarde, pero obviamente a él no le importaba hacer su vida más fácil.

El pesado cuero de su túnica hizo ruido mientras se movía, levantando su bebida hasta su boca y tomando un sorbo.

—Estoy sucio—, dijo.

—De verdad— pensó Hermione

—Prepara la ducha—

Sin reaccionar, entró en el baño y encendió las luces antes de dejar correr el agua. Se sintió sacudida antes de saber lo que estaba sucediendo. Él había venido detrás de ella en silencio y ella no se había dado cuenta. Su cabeza se estrelló contra la pared de mármol. Eso va a dejar una herida, pensó mientras se estremecía. Pero su mano estaba en su garganta y estaba demandando su atención. Él la mantuvo allí por un momento, su agarre apretado en su garganta. Ella sintió su pulso en sus oídos mientras él la estudiaba. Ella se quedó quieta, sabiendo que si luchaba él solo la agarraría con más fuerza. Sintió que su cerebro gritaba pidiendo oxígeno, pero se negó a permitirse entrar en pánico.

—¿Te estás tirando a mi padre?—

Sus ojos se ensancharon. No era una pregunta que ella había estado esperando. Aflojó su agarre en su garganta. Él no la soltó, pero le dio suficiente libertad para hablar. —No—, ella croó.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. —¿No estás extendiendo tus sucios muslos de sangre sucia por él?— Miró hacia el frente de ella como si pudiera ver cualquier evidencia de ello. En realidad, era más incómodo saber que él pensaba en sus muslos que en la violencia que estaba cometiendo.

—Soy una sucia sangre sucia, ¿recuerdas? ¿Quién querría tocarme?— Ella usó sus propias palabras y prejuicios contra él. Sabía que él los creía y, como resultado, podría estar de acuerdo con su declaración.

—Te arregló el vestido—, dijo Draco casi distraídamente. La estaba estudiando ahora, estudiándola para ver si podía ver alguna otra evidencia del afecto de su padre.

—Tal vez no quería verme corriendo medio desnuda—. Su agarre se apretó, cortando su aire de nuevo. Ella forzó sus ojos a los de él, haciéndole saber que ella sabía que ella estaba bajo su poder. Funcionó, la soltó. Psicópata de mierda, pensó.

—Prométeme que nunca lo harás—, dijo.

—¿Qué?—

—Prométeme que nunca te follarás a mi padre—.

—No tienes derecho a pedirme eso—. No era algo que ella quisiera prometerle. No tenía derecho a pedírselo. Incluso si había un problema, no estaba segura de poder cumplir esa promesa, no quería comprometerse con eso.

—Promételo—, exigió con más fuerza.

—¡No!— su mano estaba de vuelta en su garganta, empujándola contra la pared. Sus ojos estaban aburridos ahora y ella enfrentó el desafío, negándose a ser la sumisa que había sido un momento antes. Resultó que tomaría un poco de presión y dolor por su único amigo. Ella nunca había pensado que sería un problema que Lucius y ella se comprometieran de esa manera, pero por alguna razón, en este momento, no estaba preparada para prometer que renunciaría a tal desarrollo potencial. Más interesante fue la idea de que Draco pensaba que era una posibilidad.

Se apartó y le lanzó un crucio. Ella se desplomó de dolor, gritando. Ella estaba agotada cuando él paró. —Sabes que no tengo control sobre lo que él hace—, gruñó ella cuando su voz pudo. —No puedo detenerlo si él elige hacer eso. Puedo decir que no hasta que tenga la cara azul y no signifique nada—.

Se quedó donde estaba encima de ella sin moverse. Ella lo miró a él. Técnicamente era cierto, ella no tenía poder y no estaba en condiciones de decirle a Lucius ni a nadie más "no". Draco estaba considerando su respuesta. No podía discutir con la lógica.

—Desvísteme—, dijo finalmente, apartando la mirada de ella.

Ella suspiró en silencio y se puso de pie sobre sus temblorosas piernas. Alcanzando el cierre sosteniendo sus ropas exteriores juntas. Las túnicas embarradas cayeron pesadamente al suelo y ella se movió hacia delante para deshacer los cierres de sus botas embarradas y ayudarlo a salir de ellas. Alcanzó su cinturón, pero luego decidió que no sería una buena idea deshacer su cinturón mientras ella estaba de rodillas delante de él. En cambio, ella se movió detrás de él para estirarse y quitarse los pantalones.

—No te hagas ninguna idea, sangre sucia. Estás asquerosa y sucia. No dejaría que me tocaras ni aunque estuvieras limpia.—

Hermione ignoró la burla, sabiendo que lo estaba diciendo para reforzar la creencia sobre lo que pensaba de ella. Pero entonces acababa de acusarla de acostarse con Lucius. No iba a discutir para contradecirlo, solo se ocupaba de desvestirlo. Sus dedos rozaron su hombro desnudo y él estaba caliente. Ella se congeló. Ella trató de hacer estas cosas sin tocarlo. Él no reaccionó en absoluto al tacto y Hermione suspiró con alivio.

Era delgado de manera natural, pero estaba musculoso y en forma, después de pelear y hacer lo que fuera que hiciera. Desnudo, se metió en la ducha que se había vaporizado. Agarró la toalla y la dobló alrededor de sus manos, esperando que lo hiciera. Extrañaba a Dean, su cuerpo cálido y la forma en que la tocaba. Extrañaba tocar. Un destello de Lucius le robó la cabeza. Era un pensamiento confuso y desconcertante, algo que ella realmente no había considerado, parecía demasiado extravagante.

Miró a Draco, viendo su contorno moverse detrás del vidrio cubierto de vapor. No estaba completamente segura de por qué estaba tan preocupado por una relación entre ella y su padre. Quizás en la mente de Draco, significaba que su padre se hundiría aún más. Tal vez tenía la esperanza de que el perfil y la reputación de su padre se restablecieran siempre y cuando dejara de ser tan torpe, no era algo que le ayudaría si sumergía su polla en uno de los esclavos intocables. Obviamente algo que Draco temía que estuviera sucediendo, o podría suceder. Tal vez como resultado, ella no era tan intocable en su mente como le gustaba creer. El pensamiento la asustó un poco, algo en ella realmente quería que Draco creyera en su completa y absoluta intocabilidad.

FELICES FIESTAS GUAPURAS, ESPERO LA PASEN INCREÍBLE EN COMPAÑÍA DE SUS SERES QUERIDOS.

Con amor Annykzhenn.


	10. Capítulo 10

A / N Para aquellos de ustedes que piden que no "vaya allí". Saben que lo haré. Este es un cuento retorcido.

Capítulo 10

Estaba nevando afuera. Hermione había perdido la noción del tiempo. Parecía que no había estaciones aquí, solo un largo invierno. Quizás la presencia maligna de Voldemort asustó al sol. Fuera lo que fuera, el sol no podía competir contra eso. Hermione se sentó en el frío y dejó que el aire frío limpiara sus pulmones. Vivir en el sótano, al lado de una estufa, probablemente no era el lugar más saludable para estar, pero ella tenía pocas opciones: mantenerse abrigado tenía prioridad sobre la calidad del aire.

Todavía era temprano y no había luces en las habitaciones que estaban encima de ella, los sangre pura estaban cómodos en sus cálidas camas. Podría matar por una taza de chocolate caliente en este momento. Podría sentarse aquí calentándose las manos con eso. Pero esos eran sueños de una época pasada.

Pronto tuvo que ir a tratar con el señor Grumpy. Él era un mortífago vicioso, pronto a ser retirado. Estaba saliendo mucho, llevando a cabo las órdenes de Voldemort. Deseó que hubiera alguna manera de saber qué estaba haciendo, si había alguna resistencia en algún lugar a la que pudiera unirse. Se mostró inflexible en decirle que no había, pero luego le mentiría solo para lastimarla.

Sus pensamientos se dirigieron al otro hombre rubio en su vida. Su rostro se suavizó cuando lo hizo. Su co-conspirador. Él hizo su vida tolerable. Se habría reído si alguien le hubiera dicho que esa sería su vida, estar atrapada entre dos Malfoy, odiar a uno y adorar al otro. Ella no tenía ninguna ilusión de que Lucius fuera un santo, él no lo era. Era travieso y egoísta. Era inteligente, pero no lo suficientemente poderoso como para atacar a Voldemort, y lo suficientemente astuto como para saberlo. El sangre pura lo ridiculizó, despidiéndolo. No podían ver que él valía más de lo que todos juntos.

Ella ciertamente no pensó que alguna vez terminaría cantando las alabanzas de Lucius Malfoy, pero aquí estaba. Mirando hacia arriba, vio que su ventana todavía estaba oscura. Él estaría acostado en su cama, cálido y tranquilo. Ella nunca pudo verlo en su cama. Había algo en él que ella nunca podía ver. Ella quería saber cómo era él cuando dormía. Quería saber qué aspecto tenía cuando se quitaba la ropa.

Lo extrañaba, cuando estaban separados. Le trajo color a su vida y lo extrañaría mucho si no pudiera verlo más. Había desarrollado este ridículo miedo de que él se cansara de ella. Sabía que era ridículo, provocado por su situación, pero él era lo único bueno en su vida. Lo único que alimentaba su alma. Pero no sabía del todo lo que significaba para él. Se había convertido en una parte tan importante de su vida, pero no estaban en la misma posición. Le gustaba, pero tenía muchas más opciones abiertas. Él podría fácilmente alejarse y simplemente olvidarse de ella, despedirla y simplemente dejar de prestarle atención. Sintió incomodidad en sus entrañas sabiendo que era irracional. Analíticamente lo sabía, pero eso no significaba que dejara de sentirlo. Tal vez Draco tenía razón, tal vez terminaría siendo feliz al servir, pero solo a Lucius. Le servía alegremente. Tal vez estas relaciones se complicaron.

No fue complicado con Draco, solo era un imbécil. Él había vuelto a reforzarle lo repugnante que era y que nadie pensaría en ella más que en el trabajo manual, aquí para buscar y llevar todo aquello para lo que era buena. Cosas que nunca le habían importado, y menos ahora que tenía el contrapunto en su padre.

Tenía que sacar a Draco de la cama pronto. Era como cuidar a un niño, un niño horrible y malvado, incapaz de hacer nada por sí mismo.

Caminando con dificultad hacia su habitación, ella entró. Estaba durmiendo solo por una vez, lo cual era diferente. Tal vez ninguna de las chicas vino cuando llamó. Aunque sabía que no era cierto. Tan horrible como era él, a las chicas, a esas chicas, les gustaba servirle. Puaj

No había simpatía ni amistad de esas chicas. Ellos compraron completamente el sistema de clases aquí. Tal vez en un intento por proteger el hecho de que no estaban en la parte inferior de la pila, siendo uno de los intocables, como ella.

—Quítate del camino, sangre sucia—, dijo Draco mientras la empujaba hacia un lado, entrando al baño, donde estaba parado sobre el inodoro, haciendo su trabajo. Era extraño cómo estaba al tanto de sus cosas más íntimas. Fue a hacer su cama y oyó que la ducha se encendía. Por una vez, logró hacer algo por sí mismo. Oyó que el agua corría sobre él, justo cuando terminó de hacer su cama, y fue a pararse a lado de la puerta, lista para secarlo cuando saliera. Vio que su forma se movía a través del vidrio cubierto de vapor, sus brazos se levantaron y se limpió el agua a través de su cabello, luego escuchó que la ducha se apagaba.

Comenzó a secarlo cuando salió, extendiendo sus brazos para que ella pudiera hacer su trabajo. Podía sentir sus ojos siguiéndola en el espejo mientras pasaba las toallas por cada parte de su cuerpo.

—Solo eres un poco de diversión absurda, lo sabes, ¿no? Una perversidad—.

Le lanzó una mirada, luego continuó con su tarea. Sabía que estaba hablando de su relación con Lucius, sorprendida de que todavía estuviera en su mente.

—Se va a cansar de ti—.

Draco estaba resaltando todos los temores que ya conocía. No iba a mostrar ninguna incertidumbre y debilidad delante de él. No le daría la satisfacción.

Retrocediendo cuando terminó, Draco se dio la vuelta y la miró. Mantuvo los ojos bajos, para no desafiarlo. Él reaccionaría ante un desafío. Dando un paso adelante, la agarró firmemente de la barbilla entre el pulgar y el índice. No le gustaba que él estuviera tan cerca. Levantó su cara para que estuviera en línea con sus ojos, sosteniendo su cabeza hacia atrás ya que él era mucho más alto que ella, su cuerpo desnudo la abarrotaba. Finalmente lo miro, que era lo que él estaba buscando. No sabía lo que estaba buscando. Sus fríos ojos árticos, mirandola. ¿Estaba él tratando de averiguar si le creía?

Finalmente, sonrió ligeramente y se alejó, dejándola con el fantasma por la presión de sus dedos. Dios, lo odiaba. Lo que sea que viera en sus ojos debió complacerlo. Tal vez él vio su incertidumbre.

Hermione se sentó en el diván, sosteniendo un pequeño plato con galletas de chocolate. Lucius vagó por su habitación, su bata de seda negra fluía a su alrededor mientras se movía. Normalmente no aprobaba la seda de un hombre, pero logró dejarlo pasar, por él. Su cabello estaba suelto, fluyendo alrededor de sus hombros, como la seda fluía alrededor de él. Se las arregló para lograr eso también. Admitió que había algo sexy en un hombre que estaba tan cómodo con su propia masculinidad, que no se preocupaba por las cosas que podían interpretarse como femeninas. Quizás fue la mezcla de lo femenino y lo masculino. Estaba buscando algo.

—Lucius, ¿sabes a dónde va Draco cuando se vaya de aquí?—ella preguntó. Él se detuvo.

—No he preguntado—.

—¿Todavía hay resistencia por ahí?— preguntó ella tentativamente. Vino y se sentó en su silla, cruzando las piernas en el reposapiés.

—¿Estás pensando en volar, pajarito?— Sabía que era un riesgo preguntar, pero confiaba en él más que nadie. Y si estaba equivocada acerca de él, quería saberlo ahora. Realmente tomaría el dolor de ello, tal vez incluso sintiera que estaba justificado por ser tan estúpida como para confiar en él. Quería insistir en el tema, ponerse en riesgo y ver qué hacía él, ver si esta amistad significaba algo. Quería una prueba de que le importaba. —Necesitas tener cuidado al hacer tales preguntas, pajarito—.

Se movió para sentarse junto a él en el reposapiés. —Es por eso que te estoy preguntando—. Lo miró a los ojos, los mismos ojos azules claros que había estado mirando más temprano en la mañana. Ella sintió sus pantorrillas junto a su muslo, solo el más mínimo toque.

—No lo sé. No he preguntado, pajarito. Trato de no involucrarme con esas cosas. Si estás buscando una salida, no lo recomendaría. Me dolería ver las cosas que te harían si descubrieran que estabas pensando en esas cosas—.

Ella se estremeció ante sus comentarios, sintiendo que su corazón se sacudía cuando él dijo que le dolería si algo le pasaba. Era lo más cercano que había dicho de él cuidando de ella.

—No puedes atravesar la pared—, continuó. —Entonces serías presa de su cacería. Estás mejor aquí, conmigo—.

Ella cerró los ojos. Sus palabras fueron angustiantes y tranquilizadoras. Le gustaba que él dijera que estaban mejor juntos. Pensó en la idea de que huyeran juntos, pero vio su punto de que podrían estar aquí y cómodos, que correr escondidos en el frío campo escocés. Pero él nunca había indicado que vendría con ella, estaba saltando, inyectando su propia esperanza.

—Ahora, suficiente de esas cosas. Necesito vestirme—, dijo. —Voy a cazar al esquivo escarabajo escocés—. Era una hierba rara que sabía causaba alucinaciones. Fue utilizada en muchos rituales antiguos, donde se creía que los que la bebían verían el tiempo; el pasado, el presente y el futuro. Se había descartado como un mero alucinógeno en los últimos tiempos, y por su rareza se vio muy poco de ella. Fue leyenda. Se preguntó si Lucius quería experimentar con alucinaciones, no lo dejaría pasar por su curiosidad. —Una droga muy útil—.

Su interés despertó: —¿Lo has probado alguna vez?— Había oído mencionarlo en la clase de historia, pero no conocía a nadie que lo probara, no que aprobara las drogas para uso recreativo como tal, sino que era una hierba importante, vinculada a muchos eventos y decisiones históricas.

Él le dio esa apariencia de dónde estaba su fe en él. —Claro que si—.

—¿Cómo fue?—

—Único—. Empujó sus piernas ante la respuesta insatisfactoria y él sonrió.

—Sabes, la curiosidad mató a muchos gatos—.

—Bien, no me digas—.

Apartando las piernas, se levantó y caminó hacia su armario. Extrañaba su calor. Nunca tocó a nadie y extrañaba el calor de otro ser humano. Sentada en la silla que acababa de desocupar, absorbiendo su calor, observó cómo dejaba que la bata cayera de sus hombros mientras él permanecía de espaldas a ella. Su cabello blanco colgaba en línea recta desde su corona, rozando sus hombros ligeramente. Su espalda era un poco más ancha que la de Draco, su piel del mismo color pálido, sin las cicatrices que corrían por el cuerpo de Draco. Miró su espalda, los músculos que se deslizaban hacia la cintura negra de su pijama de seda. Sintió una oleada de calor. La primera verdadera oleada de calor que había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Los pensamientos de lo importante que era para ella volvieron, junto con la incertidumbre que sentía. Quería que estuvieran cerca, lo necesitaba. Levantándose, se movió detrás de él. Era consciente de su presencia, porque dejó de moverse.

Sintió el calor de su cuerpo mientras lo separaba por unos pocos centímetros. Su corazón latía frenéticamente mientras ponía su mano en su espalda. Su piel era cálida y suave bajo su mano. Moviendo su mano fuera del camino, ella se acercó. Se lo estaba proponiendo y no había duda al respecto.

Él se aclaró la garganta y ella se detuvo. No se alejó, Hermione sintió que la inundaba la incertidumbre, tal vez había cometido un gran error, pero quería esto, lo quería a él. —Ha hecho un punto interesante, señorita Granger. Uno que me gustaría debatir con usted en gran detalle, pero me temo que ahora no es el momento—.

Se apartó, retirando su mano, sintiendo la vergüenza inundarla. Todo su cuerpo ardía de vergüenza y deseo cuando él se dio la vuelta. Quería extender la mano y tocar su pecho, pero la había rechazado. Bueno, no rechazado como tal, había dicho que quería, pero no ahora.

Sus ojos no eran fríos, de reproche ni lejanos. Casi parecía un poco triste. —Ven a mí esta noche—, dijo finalmente. Sonrió. No pudo evitarlo. Sentía que había ganado algo, algo importante. También sabía que estaría increíblemente nerviosa en un minuto, que lo había propuesto y que estaría durmiendo con él esa noche. Nunca había hecho esto con anticipación involucrada. En el pasado, solo había sido una de esas cosas, un minuto estaban allí, al siguiente se besaban. Así había sucedido con Dean; pero ahora, acababa de suceder, ella tendría que esperar todo el día. Esperaría, luego caminaría hasta aquí, esta noche, con la intención de que él la dejara entrar y ellos ... Sinntió que el calor la apuraba de nuevo. No quería esperar, lo quería ahora.


End file.
